Real Strength
by lordlosslove
Summary: Eren has lost Annie. Levi has lost Petra. These two titan killers need to find a way to account for their losses. How will they choose to handle their current situation. Especially Levi. Cleaning maybe...? I don't know. Read to find out. PLEASE ErenxLevi
1. Chapter 1

**LLL- Hey everyone. This is my first SNK/AOT fanfic. I hope you guys like it. **

**Miksas- She doesn't own Attack on Titan**

**LLL-What she said**

**Levi- She never will -_-**

**LLL- Thanks alot**

He kneels on the floor, heart in pieces. Slowly, with much strength, he looks back up at her frozen body. "Annie. Why…?" He bends to the floor completely this time, palms on the ground. His hair flows in front of his face and he punches the ground, tears running.

"Control yourself," a voice says behind him.

Eren looks back and sees Levi leaning against the wall. He wipes his eyes frantically. "I didn't know you were in here."

"Of course you didn't." Levi stays, as Eren gets to his feet.

"Why do you think she did it?"

Levi lets out a huff, almost a laugh. "What does it matter? She did it. Now she's an enemy. Personal feelings come after war."

With that, Levi walks up the stone stairs. Eren hears every clack as he ascends until he is gone.

"What does he know?" He looks back up at Annie and her Titan form flashes before his eyes. He remembers the gruesome death that Petra suffered and the way Levi looked. For a few seconds, and only a few seconds, he didn't seem emotionless. He actually looked sad. Eren walks up to the hardened rock that incases Annie and places his hand on it. He then hears footsteps walking down the steps and he turns around. Armin and Mikasa enter the underground room.

"You're here again," Armin states, looking at her. Mikasa says nothing. She simply looks at Eren.

"Yeah. I was hoping something would come to me but…."

"Stop thinking about it. Right now this is not your problem. You should focus on getting to that basement. We'll be heading there soon."

"Right." He walks towards his two friends. "Lets go." They follow him up the stairs and out of the deep underground prison. There has been a lot of commotion since the incident. Reiner is in prison for destruction of the town. The scout regiment has been placed under heavy watch by every other unit and Levi has stayed quiet.

The three walk together through the streets and to the building where the scout regiment have been staying. Just as they are about to walk inside they hear talking around the side of the building.

Mikasa walks around the side to see who it is and almost trips over the legs of Connie. He sits next to Sasha as she chows down on a potato. The two look up at the trio as they round the corner one by one. "Oh," Connie starts. "What's up guys."

"Nothing" Armin replies. "Just finished visiting Annie."

"Again?"

"Yeah."

"Did you happen to see Hange down there?"

"No. I think she might be getting some rest," Mikasa says.

"Yeah. She's been losing quite a bit of sleep over the past few days trying to unfreeze Annie," Sasha adds with a full mouth.

"Where'd you get that food?" Eren asks.

"The commander's quarters."

"But….. we're not allowed in there."

"I know…"

Eren raises an eyebrow and steps back. "OK. We're going to leave." He turns back around the corner and enters the building, the other two following him. As soon as they enter, sitting at the table is Jean. He has a cup of water in front of him and he is staring into it.

"Hey," Mikasa says.

He glances up surprised. "Oh. Hi."

"What you are you thinking about?" She sits at the table next to him and Eren and Armin remain standing.

He laughs bluntly. "What aren't I thinking about? Marco. Eren. Annie. Sitting here being useless."

"You're not useless."

"Then what are we. Really?"

"We're being strategic. You know if we just run out there we'll be killed. Stupidity doesn't account for success."

"Neither does cowardice." He bangs his fists on the table.

She looks up her two friends. "Give us a minute." They shrug their shoulders and walk up the stairs to Eren's room. He shuts the door and Armin sits on the bed. After a few minutes he begins to pace around the room. "Uhm. Eren, are you OK?"

"No," he grunts. "Jean is right. We can't just sit around doing nothing."

"You know there isn't anything we can do right now without it having a negative effect."

"I know…" He stops walking and leans his head on a wall. "Annie had to have had her reasons. I wish we could just talk to her."

"We all do. But that's kind of not possible. Right now you should just rest until the date to go to your basement arrives." At those words, Armin leaves. Eren sits down on the bed and puts his head in his hands. The door suddenly swings open and he is full of confusion when he sees Levi wearing an apron and wrap around his head. There is a feather duster in his hand. He sends Eren a deadly glare.

"This room is disgraceful. Clean it."

Eren looks around the perfectly fine room and then back at Levi. He looks cute… but scary. Eren stands up quickly and grabs a broom. Levi leaves him to his work. After 10 minutes of literally sweeping nothing Eren lies back down. As soon as his body hits the bed Levi is standing at the door again. He walks into the room with white gloves on and swipes the window seal with a finger. Four specks of dust appear on his fingertip and he shoots Eren another death glare. "I said clean. If I come in here again and its not clean, I'm beating the titan out of you." Eren's face is distraught and he runs and puts on a cleaning outfit similar to Levi's and starts cleaning away. By this time the sun has set well beyond the horizon. Eren cleans for almost an hour and a half before laying down on the bed again. There is a knock at his door.

"I'm finished, I swear!"

In walks Armin and Mikasa. They see Eren's state. "Oh. So Levi got to you."

"Ugh," he moans. "What is with that guy?"

"Well," Armin states. "You and Jean aren't the only ones who feel useless around here. He's just putting it to as much use as he can."

Eren thinks about this. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Well, I'm going to head to bed now. Curfew is about to hit." Armin stretches. "Good night." With that, he walks out, Mikasa stands silently in front of Eren.

He glances up at her. "What?"

"You're worried about her aren't you?"

"What?"

"Annie. You're worried about her."

He rubs his hair back with a sigh. "No. I'm worried about everyone else."

"Are you?"

"I guess I am worried about her too…. I know she has her reasons. But…" Eren stops talking and MIkasa stares at the floor. The door swings open and Levi stands in the entrance. He sees the two. Mikasa turns around and walks past him.

"Get ready to sleep." That is all Levi says before walking away. Eren's mind is stuck in distress. Eventually he undresses and goes to sleep.

He dreams of that moment again. The moment he is on top of Annie as a Titan and can see her vulnerable body curled up in the neck of her titan. He tries to reach for her but again the dream fades and he calls out for her.

In a cold sweat he sits up in his bed. For the last few nights he's had the same recurring dream. "What is my mind trying to say to me?" He gets out of bed and creeps down the stairs, being sure not to wake anyone. When turns the corner he sees Levi sitting at the table, back facing him. He quickly ducks back around the corner, back facing him.

"Give up," Levi's doesn't speak loud in the slightest but his voice travels around the corner. Eren walks to the kitchen table and takes a seat in front of him.

"Why are you…."

"Don't ask me questions," Levi commands. Eren says nothing. "Why are you going to see Annie again?"

Eren says nothing and looks at the table. There is a picture of Petra and a Scout Regiment patch next to it. "Uhm… I wasn't…."

"It's 2AM and you're going to try to lie to me? I'm not in the mood."

"How do you do it?"Eren questions. Levi says nothing. He doesn't even make contact. "How did you let go of her…"

"I haven't." He clutches the patch on the table. "She died with honor" His breathing becomes more heavy. Eren feels bad for asking such a stupid question and puts his hand on top of Levi's.

"I'm sorry. I wish I were as strong as you."

"I'm not strong…. I couldn't protect her." He stops talking. The expression on his face doesn't change but a tear drops from his eye. Eren grabs his hand tighter.

"I'm sorry. She did this and still i'm worrying…."

"It's not a big deal." Levi stands and walks towards the front door. Eren get up and follows him outside. The night sky is starry and the air is peaceful. The two talk into the underground trap where Annie is being kept. When they enter Hange is asleep against a wall.

"What are we doing in here?" Eren asks.

"This is where you wanted to come isn't it? That's why you were not in bed."

Eren looks at Levi then back at the frozen Annie. He walks closer to it and touches it with two fingers. He then leans his forehead onto it. "Why?" Normally when he comes into the cave he feels sadness and pity but now is a sense of pure frustration. He thinks about Levi's state a few minutes ago. It hurt him to see his leader like that. Never had he ever seen Levi show any emotion, so a tear went straight through Eren. "When you are out of here. I will kill you with my bare hands," he hisses to the frozen figure. With a grunt he punches the stone. A sharper piece punctures his skin and he starts bleeded. He goes to punch it again but Levi grabs his wrist before it can make contact.

"There's no purpose in injuring yourself." Levi pulls him up the stairs and he stumbles some what. The two quietly walk back to the house, Levi slightly dragging Eren behind him. When they return Levi sits Eren at the table, leaves, and returns shorty with a first aid.

"It's not that serious. It'll heal. It's…."

"Shut up."

Eren says nothing else and Levi starts to dress the wound, cleaning it first. As Levi cleans the wound Eren realizes something odd. "Your hands are really soft." Levi pauses for a second and the quiet of the room consume the two.

"Didn't I say shut up?" He bandages the hand and lets go, leaning back in the chair. "Go to sleep."

"Shouldn't you sleep too?"

"I can't."

"Try."

Levi squints his eyes, irritant.

"You look tired," Eren adds.

He looks back at the picture of Petra before stuffing it in his pocket. "I've been tired for a long time." Eren stands up and grabs Levi's wrist the way he did him, pulling him up. There is a slight difference. Levi brings around his other hand and smacks Eren in the face. "Good Night." With that Levi walks up the steps and Eren follows closely behind him rubbing his face with cocky a smile.

**_LLL- Want more? Review. You don't want anymore? Review!_**

**_Levi- Just review and make things easy on the both of us..._**

**_Eren- Three of us..._**

**_Levi- Whatever_**


	2. Protector

_**LLL- Thank you so much for the reviews. If you write fanfics then you know that is really what keeps a writer going. they are great.**_

_**Levi- Mhm**_

_**LLL- Could you be more enthusiastic?**_

_**Levi- She does not and will never own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin. And please excuse her sucky grammar and spelling. How's that?**_

_**LLL-... yeah. my grammar and spelling do kinda suck**_

The next morning Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Jean, and Connie sit at the kitchen table chowing down on bread for breakfast. Mikasa touches Jean's arm.

"How did you sleep?" she asks him, emotionless. His face turns beet red and Eren rolls his eyes, knowing about the obvious crush for a while now.

"Fine. I..It was good."

"That's good." She then looks over at Eren. "What about you?"

"Perfect," he mumbles, looking down at the table

"You look like you were up all night. Give it a few more days and you'll have darker rings under your eyes then Levi." Eren's heart jolts at the sound of his name and looks around confused, not understanding the reaction. "What is something wrong?"

"No.. It's nothing," he replies, calming down. '_It's because we went out last night when we weren't supposed to. I feel guilty. That's why I had that reaction,' _he thinks to himself.

"And what about your hand. It wasn't like that when I saw you yesterday. What happened to it," she asks, referring to his bandaged hand. There are footsteps heard on the stairs and a few seconds later Levi appears, giving him a reason not answer.

"Eren." he says, "come with me."

"What?"

Levi glares at him for questioning. "Come."

"But.. you haven't eaten anything." Now the entire group looks at Eren as if he has a few loose screws.

Levi's stares at him with his usual expressionless face before walking over to the table, grabbing a piece of bread and eating it.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" Hange runs into the building screaming. Everyone stands up, alarmed and ready. Bertoldt and Sasha run down the stairs at the sound of the yell.

"What is it?" Jean asks, adrenaline pumping.

"Annie!"

"What about her!" Eren grunts. He doesn't notice but Mikasa looks at him observantly, studying his amount of concern.

"Some of the crystal broke off."

"WHAT!" Everyone says in unison.

"Come look!" She runs out and everyone follows her. In the tunnel they see the crystallized Annie and the pieces on the ground.

"But how?" Armin says.

"I don't know," Hange groans. "I want to believe that overtime the crystal might just break down on its own."

"NO!" Eren blurts. "It won't." He walks up to the frozen girl and rubs his fingers on where it broke. He unwraps his hand. "Last night. I came in here."

"Eren," Levi says. Eren disregards him and looks back at the group.

"I punched the crystal yesterday and my blood got on it. Right here. That must be it. Blood breaks the crystal."

"WHAT! WHEN DID YOU COME DOWN HERE!?" Hange shouts, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.

"I don't know. Maybe at about 3AM last night."

"3? Right now its 9... so over a span of six hours blood broke the stone." A crazy grin appears on her face and she digs into her hand with her finger nails, drawing blood. Everyone panics and jumps onto her. Levi leans against the wall, observing the chaos.

"What are you doing!" Jean yells.

"The more blood the quicker we get answers."

"We don't know that yet. You can't just go around cutting yourself open!" He scolds.

"OK. Get off of me." Cautiously they rise and she walks over to the statue and rubs the blood on it that she has drawn. "Now. We wait," she sighs.

Jean stretches with a yawn. "Well as much as I'd love to sit here and watch blood dry, I have wall duty today."

"Wall duty?" Connie repeats.

"Yea. Bit by bit we are repairing and reinforcing Wall Rose."

"Hmm. Sounds kind of dangerous."

Yeah. Getting there is."

"I'm free today. Will you guys be needing extra help?"

Jean gives him a very surprised face. "Why would you want to volunteer to help do something like this. Especially if you have a free day."

"Well, " Connie explains, "Human kind isn't going to move anywhere if we sit around here being lazy. The best thing we can do is help in anyway possible."

"Oh. OK. Yeah, I'm sure it's fine if you come along." With that, the two head out.

"Have a good day you guys," Connie calls back before leaving.

"Eren." Levi says.

"Yes?" Eren jumps, not expecting to hear Levi say his name again.

"I have have clearing duty today. You're coming with me."

"Clear duty?"

"We are clearing out the Rose wall districts of titans and also protecting those on wall duty."

"Oh."

"Wait!" Mikasa says. "I'll go with you!"

"No," Levi states.

"I'm going!"

"You are on guard today."

"Eren needs..."

"He can take care of himself." Levi sends her a serious glare and her eyes widen.

"But.."

"And if not. I'm there for him."

Eren is surprised by these words but ignores it and looks at Mikasa. "I'm older now. I can take care of myself. I'll be back later." He pats her shoulder and leaves the underground room. Levi looks at her.

"Everyone. Go do something." Sasha and the others look confused by this. "Leave," he commands as he still looks at Mikasa in the eyes. Everyone except Hange clears out of the room. A smirk spreads across his face and Mikasa's eyes widen. She's never seen him make any kind of expression so amusement was out of the question. "Eren Jaeger is oblivious and an idiot." Before she can speak he keeps talking. "At first I wondered why you liked him so much. You can get so much better. You're strong and ruthless." The smirk disappears. "But now I get it and I must say, I'm Sorry." With that, he leaves her in utter confusion.

"Wow." Hange says. observing the stone. "I've never heard him speak to anyone but Reiner that much."

"But.. why? Mikasa says, still confused.

"Seems he's to have taken a liking to Eren."

"WHAT!? What do you mean?"

"I don't know."

"But that doesn't make any sense!"

"Well can you really make any since of what Levi says or does until after it has been done?"

"Why Eren? He's a male."

"Who are we to judge? We all have our own screwed up problems. That others will never understand. Besides. Eren is a titan! Who wouldn't love him! Too bad he had to ruin it by being human too."

Mikasa narrows her eyes in annoyance of the titan loving female.

Eren stands and fastens the harnesses on his 3D Maneuvering Gear. He hears footsteps behind him and turns to see Levi. Levi is already equip. " I don't need you to protect me."

Levi stares at him for a few seconds. "Fine." Eren is somewhat let down, not expecting that kind of response. He doesn't know what he expected but not something so careless. "We are going to take out as many titans as possible. That is the one and only goal. The wall is closed so no more can enter. Stay close. Don't go Titan. And don't die." Eren salutes with his fist on his chest and eyes full of fire at the instructions. All personal thoughts and feelings have disappeared and he has become a soldier again, solely focused on killing Titans. Levi's insides shiver at this strong figure. He doesn't show it on the outside but slowly his admiration for everything that Eren is grows. The two walk out of the gate with 4 other groups assigned to different districts. When they are outside they switch from foot to 3D maneuvering.

Eren follows Levi as they spot their first titan. Almost effortlessly Levi takes it out. Eren goes to the left and takes out another. They both land on a roof top and over look the rest of the town. There are three titans coming towards them, one of them a variant and running. "I got the variant. You take the other two," Levi says before taking off. Eren follows his orders and goes after the one of the others first. The second one swings at him and he looses his balance, crashing onto a roof top. Without hesitation he quickly gets up and looks at the two titans actions. He swings to the ground and then attaches to the arm of the taller one. The titan swings Eren around him and he slices its neck. Landing back on the roof, he sees Levi finally take out the variant. Eren swings down and just as he does so he hears a loud crash behind him. He makes a quick glances and sees a variant racing for him. He has no time to act and has taken his attention off of his initial titan. It grabs his the wire of his 3DMG and he flips upside down. The titan lifts him above his mouth. Levi swings across and cuts the wire. Eren falls and is caught by Levi just before entering the titan's mouth.

He drops Eren on the ground near by and goes to take out the two titans. Shortly he lands next to Eren and starts touching him all over. "Are you hurt anywhere?

He shivers and pushes Levi's hands off. "I'm fine. You didn't have to do that. I had it under control."

"Last time I check being titan food isn't exactly _under control,_" Levi retorts.

Eren looks at the ground, embarrassed and annoyed. "Thank you."

"Whatever. Now come on." Levi turns around.

"Where are we going?

"Your 3D Maneuvering device is damaged. We need to get you another. There is a storage building further into town."

"Oh. OK." Eren follows shamefully. "I'm sorry for slowing you down."

"Quit pitying yourself. This is normal and the only way you'd slow me down is if you died."

Eren thinks about this statement and is touched by it. He has seen Levi when it comes to dead soldiers and the only one that he has ever showed any interest in is Petra. He cares about everyone somewhere deep down inside but he has never let it get to him.

On the way to the storage building they encounter 3 more titans. Eren stays out of sight as he watches Levi take them down easily. Walking into the building he notices that Levi is limping. He grabs his arm, concerned. "What happened? Are you injured?" Levi has paused with a look of utter surprised on his face. Eren has never seen expressions by Levi and stares at him to understand more. What he can't see by simply looking is that Levi's heart rate increased by his touch.

Levi's face returns to normal and he snatches his arm away. "I'm fine."

"It's happened before. When we were in the forest right? Have you gotten it checked out?"

"No need."

"But what if it's serious?"

"It's not." The two walk up stairs and there are 5 sets of 3D Maneuvering Gear hanging on the wall. Levi sits at a table and Eren hooks himself up. He then walks next to Levi and kneels down, touching his leg. "What the hell are you doing?" Eren doesn't respond and Levi doesn't move. Eren feels up and down his leg until Levi flinches in slight pain.

"Oh... It's a mus cle strain.. You fractured your bone because you let it go for too long without being treated. It must have happened because of ow you rebound of off buildings. It caused a stress fracture."

"How do you know that?"

"My father was the best doctor in all the districts when we lived in Shinganshina. I used to get this a lot from running and jumping so much." Eren stands and picks up a chair. He throws it at a wall and it breaks into pieces with a loud crash.

"Now what are you doing?"

He rips a part of his shirt and grabs the broken leg of the chair, bending back down to Levi. With care he ties the leg of the chair tightly to his leg. "This will keep some of the pressure off."

"Your dad did this too?" Levi slides down to the floor and sits next to him.

"No," Eren looks out of the window. "One day I jumped off of the roof of a building and hurt my leg. Mikasa was tired of lugging me back to the house and destroyed a chair in a random shop and tied me right up."

"It's obvious you two are close."

"We've been together for a long time. She's overprotective. She's always been."

"Must be nice..." Levi states, looking into the distance.

"What?"

"Nothing... She worries about you a lot."

"I don't know why," Eren pouts. "I'm strong."

"Even the strongest need someone to protect them..."

"It's ironic. Everyone says you're the strongest and yet you have no one protecting you."

"I don't need anyone."

"Hypocrite."

"What did you just call me?"

Eren grabs one of Levi's hands as he sits next to him. "How about this. I'll be that person you don't need. I'll protect you. Because even the strongest needs someone to protect them."

"No."

"But..."

"I'm protecting you."

Eren smiles warmly as Levi looks away from him, possibly embarrassed by his own words. "We can protect each other."

"That's..." Levi sighs, "possible. But never speak of this."

"You have my word."

"Good."

"Levi..."

"What."

"This is probably random but I think this is the best moment to ask."

"Spit it out."

"Did you love Petra?"

His eyes widen and his heart stops at the sudden topic. "Now isn't the time. We need to get back." Levi stands up and so does Eren, looking sad that he brought it up.

Levi stops at the door. "Yes. I did. She was the only one who I think really worried about me. I wasn't always OK with her death. I had to bite the pain but now i'm fine because I have you." With that he walks out of the door and Eren feels as if his heart has switched places with his stomach. It's joy but too much.. He feels as if he is going to throw up. Despite this he runs out of the door behind Levi and becomes serious as they reenter the battle field.

**_LLL- I hope it's not moving too slowly and I hope you likey likey. Please review._**

**_Hange- WOOOO HOOOOO REVIEWWW!_**

**_LLL- thanks Hange._**

**_Levi- *sigh* weirdos_**


	3. Chpt 3 because I can't think of a title

_**LLL- Hey... So i'm back. It's IB Exam time. Im tired. I don't study very well but i'm still really tired.**_

_**Levi- No one cares about your problems.**_

_**LLL- that hurt."**_

_**Levi- the truth hurts. Just like the truth that you dont own snk/aot**_

_**LLL- yeah... :( I know**_

The journey back inside of the wall is more slow moving than it had been leaving because of Levi's injury. Eren kept him from taking down titans. This caused him many hits to the face, but eventually the two are back inside of the gates and putting up their gear.

"Does it feel OK?" Eren says quietly.

Levi shoots him a glare. "If you ask me that question one more time..." Eren shrugs and leans against the wall when his things are put up. "You don't need to wait for me."

"I know." Eren doesn't move. Levi finally finishes and they exit together. The two pass many sites of reconstruction that is being done after the huge titan battle. People are constantly busy. There is somewhat of a black market going around as well that sells stolen food being that there really isn't enough. Back at the house there isn't really anyone around.

Levi goes into his room and sits while Eren goes to do his own thing. His room is quiet and stuffy. He walks to the window and pulls it open. He stands there and takes his picture of Petra out of his pocket. Levi then looks down at the amateur splint Eren wrapped around his leg that isn't helping too much and then back at the photo. "You understand. I know you do. You were always the only one who understood me without question. I think he does to." He lets out a huff. He normally talks to the picture, hoping for an answer back. "And no one understands. I hurt too." Shoving the picture back in his pocket, he leans on the window seal and feels the breeze. The window doesn't look out to much but the back of the house. There is an alley but he can still see the sun is setting. The two were out on duty for quite a while. There is a knock at the door and Levi turns his head just enough to see Eren and another man out the corner of his eye.

"What?"

"I.. uhm... I bought a doctor."

This makes Levi turn around completely, looking somewhat furious. "Leave."

"But..."

"Leave!"

Eren appears taken aback by this statement. The doctor does not speak a word before turning around and exiting the scene. "He can help," Eren explains.

"I don't want it."

He steps up in slight anger. "I don't give a damn what you want! It's what you _need!_"

Levi's eyes widen in surprise. He's never had anyone speak to him that way. Petra did once, but he snapped back and she never did so again. Levi sits on his bed, eyes making direct contact with the floor in defeat. "Fine."

Eren is surprised by the level of difficulty to get Levi to comply. Not that hard. He runs out, catching the doctor before he can get too far and brings him back to the room. The man kneels on the floor in front of Levi, wrapping his leg up tightly. Eren leans against the room door while Levi looks out of the window at the darkening sky. Down stairs a few people have entered the house but there is no telling who it is.

"So you're Levi, huh?" The doctor states, trying to make conversation.

Levi says nothing.

"I've heard a lot about you. You really do some amazing things. I forgot it's possible for you to get injured. You're practically immortal. You and that Mikasa girl. If all men were as strong and heartless as you we'd probably beat the titans." This stings Levi, but he shows no sign of it. Instead he feels the sudden urge to knock the mans teeth into his stomach. Before he can make any actions Eren jumps from his position, his fist practically going down the doctor's throat.

"You asshole! How could you say such vile things! Levi has more heart than anyone on that field. He is our leader. He would risk his life for ours."

The doctor wipes the blood off of his mouth with a jeering smile. "You say that but why is he sitting here now? Thousands of people have died in the scouting regiment but I'm sure he has saved his own hide plenty of times."

Eren's eyes are full of hatred as he cannot think of any words to say. He lunges across the floor and lands on top of the man, showering him in punches. "Damn you!" Footsteps are heard coming up the steps. Connie and Jean rip Eren off of the man.

"What the hell, Eren. What's gotten into you?" Connie yells, holding on to both of his arms while Jean helps the doctor off of the floor.

Eren doesn't respond to his friend. "Get out!" He addresses the doctor with venom in his voice.

"But my payment."

"Take still having your life as payment before you fucking leave without it!"

The doctor scrambles out of the door and Eren pulls roughly away from Connie. He looks at Levi, who is still looking out of the window as if the entire play of events never even occurred. "Out." The leader states plainly. No one disobeys him, exiting the room, except Eren.

"That guy was wrong. I shouldn't have brought him here to..."

"It's fine," Levi interrupts. "Don't worry yourself with it. Just go. I'm tired."

Eren's heart sinks and he walks out of the room, leaving the wounded man. Slowly, he walks down the stairs, his still flaring anger absorbing every creek. As he reaches the last step he is face to face with Mikasa and Armin.

"Hey guys."

"Hey. Are you OK? You don't look it." Mikasa tells him.

"I'm fine... Just tired is all."

Armin tilts his head curiously. "But you're going the wrong way. I'm sure your bed is upstairs."

"Oh. Right. I'm going to get some water first."

"Ok. You better go to sleep tonight." Mikasa warns with a glint in her eyes.

He puts his hands up in defense, showing fear of his sister. "OK. I will."

With that the three pass one another and proceed to their destinations. Eren goes into the kitchen and sees Hange asleep with her face down at the table. Eren walks to the faucet and runs himself a cup of water.

"UGHHHHHHH!"

The unexpected and scary moan makes him flench, dropping his cup into the sink. He turns to Hange, where the strange sound originated. "Uhm, are you alright?" She lifts her head and Eren sees multiple cuts on her hands. "What happened?!"

"It has been more than 12 hours and the blood is not working!"

Eren shrugs. "It was just a guess. I wasn't sure if that was really the answer.

"Ughhh!" She throws her head back onto the table with a thud. Eren raises an eyebrow and decides that now isn't the best time to be in the kitchen. Quietly, he makes his way upstairs without even getting any water. For hours he lies in his bed, tossing and turning with thoughts of Levi. Guilt still violates him after everything that the sick doctor said to Levi. He stressfully rolls over and smothers his face into the pillow. He wants to scream but he knows the thin piece of fabric won't suppress any sound or relieve his anger at that.

With a last resort method to calm himself, he grabs a long towel and walks down the hall and into the bathroom. It is late and everyone is in a snoring deep sleep so he knows that the shower will not wake anyone. He turns the knobs so that the water starts, hot and steaming. He strips his clothes off and steps into the tub, pulling the shower curtain closed. Eren closes his eyes and steps under the running water, letting it rinse all of his stresses down the drain. He sighs a relaxing groan as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Does it feel that nice?"

He freezes in surprise at the voice. He does not respond to the question but steps up to peek out of the shower. Levi sits on the toilet casually and Eren covers his mouth with his hands, suppressing a yell. He pulls the shower curtain almost up to his mouth despite nothing really being revealed to begin with. "What.. Why are you in here?!"

"I couldn't sleep," he says in a monotone, looking Eren in the eye.

"You couldn't have gone anywhere else!? Or waited at least!?"His voice is kind of distressed, but simply from shock.

Levi looks away now. "No."

This answer causes Eren's thoughts to freeze. He has nothing to come back with. He leans back into the shower and tries to handle his business as if no one is around.

"Eren."

He peeks around the curtain again, ready to answer anything and not exactly liking the silence. "Yes?"

"Do you think I'm heartless?"

"No. Of course not."

"Immortal?"

"No one is immortal."

Levi says nothing else.

"Just ignore people. They are too ignorant to understand."

"Is that what it is?" Eren doesn't reply but leans back into the shower, finishing up. He isn't exactly in the best state of mind anymore to spend a lot of time in the shower. He turns the knobs and grabs the towel off of the top of the rod. He wraps it around his waste and steps out. The bathroom is steaming from the hot water and has become much more silent now. Levi sits on the toilet, one leg wrapped in a tight compress. "So Mikasa, do you like her?"

"What?" He is shocked by this question. "What do you mean?"

"Feelings. Do you have strong feelings for her."

"Uh... No..?"

"Is it because she is really strong and can be scary?"

Eren smiles at the thought of this side of Mikasa. "No. That's not why. I grew up with her. She saved my life as I did hers. She's my sister and I'd just feel weird if I felt anything more than that for her."

"Oh," Levi mumbles. He stands up, facing Eren, the two only a few centimeters apart. Eren's body in it's entirety is dripping wet. The actual presentation of Eren does not phase Levi in the slightest but his thoughts cannot seem to stray from the fact that they are so close. With no real thought of his actions, Eren leans closer. He rests his chin just between Levi's eyebrows, close enough so that his lips touch his forehead. Levi feels Eren's hand travel to the nape of his neck. Levi closes his eyes, not debating the action. He lifts his hand, reaching for Eren's waist. When he makes contact he pulls back immediately, almost falling backwards before Eren catches. His heart is beating furiously and his eyes are wide with shock of the situation.

In a swift movement he starts walking out of the bathroom. Eren grabs his wrist and he stops walking, unable to actually move at the touch. With both having intense thoughts, Eren's grip weakens and he lets go. Levi rushes out of the steam filled bathroom. Eren sits on this toilet, rubbing his face with his hands, all new stresses taking place.

_**LLL- Yeah... It's slow moving. Sorry but please review. /)_(\**_

_**Hange- OOOO i think it's getting interesting! Review**_


	4. Sewing Session

_**LLL- I hope you guys like this chapter.**_

_**Levi- I like it**_

_**LLL- Awww thanks Levi.**_

_**Levi- she doesn't own SNK/AOT.. so don't get your hopes up**_

_**LLL- Hate to tell you but he's right.. also, the grammar and spelling, im really sorry about how bad it is. Bare with me please. Its almost 2AM. OH! And thank you soooo much for the reviews. I really appreciate it.**_

Nightmares. Nothing but titans and death. His mothers death replays over and over again except this time Levi is in her place. All night Eren has been tossing and turning in his sleep. Levi stands next to the window watching him. He looks out over the district and breeze blows. He then looks back at Eren who is now breath hard and sweating. He closes the window. "Idiot. You'll catch a cold. Then I'll be stuck taking care of you." At that, he takes one last glance at Eren before walking out. As soon as the door shuts Eren sits up in his bed, hyperventalating. He looks around the dark room in a panic, calming his breaths. Eventually he lays back down in the bed, rolls over, and goes back to sleep.

In the morning he sits at the table with Connie, Mikasa, and Jean. They share stories about their say yesterday Connie stands up in his chair. "So we're picking up 2 ton debris and out of no where a variant comes our way." Connie spins around on the chair. "Jean saw it before we could even think to react. Then jumped 10 feet in the air and SWISH. He takes it out in one hit." The hyperactive boy swings his arms.

Jean. nods a pridefully and Mikasa laughs. "I think he might be exagerrating just a bit, but good job."

Levi walks down the stares and looks at Connie who is now frozen on one foot. Eren's heart skips an unhealthy number of beats and Mikasa sees all of the color flow from his face. Levi is still looking at the flying boy. He sighs and turns around. "Get down." Connie hops onto the floor and continues with this story. Eren can no longer hear anything in the room being said. His mind was scrambled by Levi's very presence. _'He's mad at me.'_ With this sudden thought he shakes his head viciously. _'What do I care.'_ Mikasa is observing him the entire time he suffers from his mental distraction. Slowly she averts her eyes only to see Jean looking at her, looking at Eren. Yeah, not the best position to be in.

Eren stands up. "I'm going for a walk." He doesn't wait for anyone's response and walks to the door. When he opens it he is standing face to face with Hange. She has a crazy and sleepy look in her eyes and Eren raises an eyebrow. "Uhm, good morning." Her eyebrows furrow an d she clutches onto his wrist, pulling him down the walk way. He stumbles as they descend the steps into Annie's cave. Hange nearly throws him onto the ground and he rolls. He looks up at the crystalized girl and sees the red that she is covered in. Apparently Hange has been cutting herself with no progress.

She grabs his wrist again. Eren is surprised by her extreme strength. The sleep ridden female pulls out a pocket knife and swipes the blade across Eren's hand. "Ouch!" he yelps. She pays him no mind and yanks him to the stone, forcefully rubbing his bloodied hand on it. Finally he breaks away from and shuffles back many feet, somewhat fearful. When she doesn't look at him he scrambles up the stairs and out of the keep.

Only a few meters from the entrance he runs into a man while squeezing the hand she cut through. She cut so deep. The man wears a military police uniform. "Are you Eren Jaeger?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Your presence has been requested." The man turns away and Eren raises an eyebrow, but shuffle along behind him. It isn't until the two end up in front of the most secure prison in the district that he becomes a bit worried.

"Who summoned me exactly?"

The man says nothing and Eren follows him into the building and down a long flight of stairs into the holding cells. The underground area is dark, the only light being provided by the occasional torch. The man stops and Eren looks into one of the cells where he sees Erwin.

"Hey Eren. How have you been?"

He is shocked seeing the leader. "Good. Fine."

"What about above ground?"

"Not so well. It's been quiet. Hange is trying to unfreeze Annie and we are reinforcing the wall but other than that we have not made any useful progress. I actually feel like we're moving backwards." Eren shrugs. "So how have you been holding up down here?"

"You know. It's no resort." Despite saying this the man looks well fed and quite fit.

Eren narrows his eyes and leans against the bars. "What do you want? Why did you send for me?"

Erwin laughs and walks out of the shadows. "I need you to do something for me. Something that I can't do while i'm in here."

"What?" Eren is now getting impatient and anxious.

"Reiner. I need you to kill him. "

His eyes widen. "Kill him?"

He steps up closer to the bars, his eyes wide. "Yes. Kill him, throw him to the titans. Get rid of him."

"No," Eren gasps. "Why do you want him to die?"

"I can't tell you that now."

"I'm not killing him. He's a part of our team."

Erwin reaches between the bars of the cell and grabs Eren's arm, yanking him in the cell. "If you won't kill, then I will get out of here and do it myself, whatever it takes." He squeezes and yanks at the cut in Eren's hand that Hange made. The pain is unbearable and he falls to his knees, biting his lip against the pain. "Come on, Eren! You know how to stop the pain don't you? Turn into a titan. Change now!" Eren closes his eyes, urging himself not to change.

Suddenly the sound of colliding metal rings through his ears. Eren opens his eyes and sees legs next to him. He then looks into the cell to see Erwin's arm cut and a blade poking a this neck, blood teasing a drip. "Release him." Eren's heart jumps in his throat at the sound of the voice. He look up to see Levi holding the blade of his 3DMG through the bars of the cell. "Or you will lose that arm." A deadly glare shows in Erwin's eye before he lets go of the hand. Eren stumbles backwards into the wall, clutching onto the injured hand. Levi says nothing more and grabs Eren's arm, hoisting him up. The two exit the prison silently. Levi takes Eren to a building that he is not familiar with.

They walk through halls and Eren sees rooms with empty infermery beds in them. Levi chooses one at the far end of the hall way. He gently pushes Eren on the bed and he rummages through a cabinet. The two still say nothing to one another. Levi hands Eren a rag. "Bite on this."

"What?"

"Bite it." Eren does not debate and puts the rag in his mouth. Levi sends him a thoughtful stare before going back to what he is doing. He bends on his knees and holds Eren's injured hand in his own. Eren's heart moves places it shouldn't at the feeling of those soft hands. Then he sees Levi pull out a needle and string. Eren snatches his hand away and leaps onto the bed.

"Whoa! Whoa! What are you about to do?"

"You need stitches."

"What? Can't we just tie it up?"

"No. You need stitches now come back here."

"No way. I hate needles." Levi does not say anything more, but he doesn't have to. A sudden guilt surges through Eren and he sits back down, holding out his hand and placing the rag in his mouth. "HaohyougknoerIwaer."

"Can't understand you."

He removes the clothe. "How did you know where I was." Levi pauses the cleaning of the needle and wound for a second but doesn't answer. He returns doing what he was doing and Eren grunts. "Were you following me?"

"Shut up." Levi sends the needle through his hand and he grunts painfully. His breathing increases as he starts to sew.

"A.. about last night-ouch!" He manages to huff out three words.

Levi continues to sew. "Shut up."

"I'm So..oorry! Ughh! I don't know what I waagh.. was thinking" A tear is in Eren's eye and he bites his lip against the pain.

Levi huffs angrily and sends the needle through his hand again.

"Ugh.. It was lateahhh! Late and I..."

Out of no where Levi stands up and presses his lips against Eren's. Both of his hands are still on the needle and Eren's hand. The kiss is gentle and lingers for a few seconds before Levi pulls back and goes back to the ground, pulling the needle through his hand again. "I said shut up." Eren's eyes are wide with shock and he nods stupidly, not even feeling the needle pierce through his hand. Eren does not notice but Levi's has trouble steadying his hands. Levi finishes the stitches in complete silence. He ties a knot and cuts the last strand off. He wipes the blood off of his hands. "Finished. Now go back to the house." Levi turns away from Eren and walks towards the door.

Before he can exit Eren is off of the bed and upon him. He has shut the door with a slam. His hands rest on the door, his arms on each side of Levi. "No... no." His voice is low and this tone brings a chill to Levi's skin. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"What do you mean?" Levi does not turn around, not wanting Eren to see his face as it reddens.

"You know damn well what I mean. You tell me you need me. Then you ignore me. You were following me today. You help me and kiss me. Then walk away like it's nothing." Eren is breathing hard, confused, upset, and overwhelmed by his feelings.

"I..it wasn't a kiss. I was shutting you up."

Levi can hear Eren's breath freeze in his throat at this statement. "See. There you go again." Eren wraps his arms around Levi, embracing him in a back hug. "Can you make up your mind?" Through this he can feel the intense rate of his heart. Levi breaks the hug, shoving Eren back. Eren lands on the bed with a crash, his heart falling sadly by the action. Unexpectedly Levi crawls on top of him and connects their lips. His fingers run through Eren's hair as their lips move together and their tongues caress. A moan escapes Eren's lips. Levi pulls back a little to breath, still close enough so that their noses are touching.

"Is this what you wanted?" He whispers.

Eren replies with more kisses. "It'll do." He huffs in between pecks. Eren nips at Levi's lips and his fingers invade his clothes.

"You want more..."

"What do you think?"

"Titan, i'm sure you have a hefty appetite." Hearing Levi speak this way makes Eren warm all over. It's something he's never seen from him. Levi pulls back completely, standing up and straightening his clothes. He walks to the door and looks back at Eren. "Fix your hair," he commands in his usual monotone. "It's a mess." With that, he walks out and Eren lays on the bed, looking up at the ceiling, wondering when he'll wake up.

_**Hange - Whoa Whoa Whoa. That escalated quickly..**_

_**Eren-Not really..**_

_**Hange- well everyone should review so it can escalate quickly!**_

_**Eren -Oh... right. Review**_


	5. I Can't

**LLL- New chappie is all I gotta say.**

**Hange- I think you forgot something**

**LLL- And what might that be? **

**Hange - You don't own SNK/AOT**

**LLL- Oh.. right. Thanks for reminding me.**

The sun is just starting to lower itself in the air as Levi walks through the district. The very feeling of Eren's lips on his still lingers warmly. The humidity outside doesn't help how hot he still is, but luckily the hardening mass in his pants has began to calm itself. Random people walk past him without acknowledgement. Then two kids run in front of him. He stops walking and looks down at their glittering eyes. The smiles on their faces are hopeful and he raises his eyebrows. "What."

"Hi Sir, you're from the scouting regiment, right?" One of the younger kids asks.

"Yes."

"W...we think that's so cool! One day we're going to become soldiers too. We're going to fight!"

"Yeah!" The other kid jumps. "We're going to find so hard that the titans are going to turn on their heels and run."

Levi nods carelessly, waiting for the little boys to run away. "Hey mister, what's you name?"

He huffs in annoyance. "Levi."

They both gasp, eyes wide and excited. "No way! You're like the strongest person alive!"

Levi's breath catches in his throat at this. He's never liked being described as strong. "Thanks." He mumbles. The kids exchange anxious, giddy glances and then salute to him, putting their fist over their hearts. He simply stares at the young ones not wanting to become emotionally moved. It always brings pain in the end. He bends down on one knee and looks them in the eyes. "You want to be a part of the scouting regiment, lower your hopes to nothing and let go of everything you hold dearly."

Their expressions change immediately, showing nothing but shock and a hint of fear. With that, he stands and walks past them. Their eyes follow him, sad and confused. He holds no remorse over his words being they are true. The scouting regiment doesn't bring happiness. It does nothing but provide false hope and death. He walks along, passing the house. Soon he finds himself in the Titan holding area. He walks in while Hange is looking at Annie. She turns around when hearing his entrance and smiles brightly. He continues toword her.

"Hiya Boss! I've finally got it! The crystal bre..." Her sentence is halted when Levi slaps her across the face. She steps back with surprised eyes. "W..wha..?"

"You injured Eren today. That cut in his hand was from your blade. There was no mistaking it."

She h. "I uffs a weak smile. "That's all? You had me worried for a second."

"Do you know how much danger you put him in?"

"Frankly, no. To a titan, something like that is merely a scratch."

"It could turn a human _into_ a titan." His voice is heavy and angry.

"Oh," she laughs.

"Don't let this happen again!" He shouts, not letting her speak.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean any harm. I think it's just that I haven't slept lately. I was irritable. I forgot how much you cared for..."

"I don't.. I don't care about him." He turns around sharply, black hair flipping.

"Tell that to the hand print on my face," she giggles.

"Why did you even do it?" He asks, trying to change the subject.

"The answer is titan blood. The crystal breaks only if Titan blood is applied. Normal human blood won't work."

"How can you be so sure?"

"When Eren's blood gets on it, it breaks off. When my blood is on it there is no reaction."

"Are you sure its not just a working of different blood types..."

"NO!" She steps forward, closer to him. "Stop going around it! It's clear as day. We need Eren's blood."

"OK. We'll see. But you are never to lay a hand on him with out me around. Without _anyone _around." Levi takes his eyes from her when saying this.

"What happened with Eren today?"

"He visited Erwin."

"Why?"

"I don't know." He releases a long sigh. "I only saw him just as he was going into the building but Erwin asked him to kill Reiner."

"Reiner? He's one of the newbies."

"Yeah... when Eren refused Erwin grab his hand and tried to force him to change."

"Oh!' Hange says, finally seeing the weight of her actions. Levi doesn't speak and turns his back to her, starting to walk. "I'm sorry. I'll make sure he stays safe."

"I told you. I don't care." Those words being said, he walks out of the stone prison with a lump in his throat and emotions torn to shreds. Despite his feelings his face his expressionless. He gets to the house where he sees Mikasa, Eren, Jean, Sasha and Armin together. He looks at them for a few brief seconds. His eyes travel to Eren and he remembers that whisper. Suddenly the room feels as if it has burst into flames. Eren looks away quickly and takes a bite of bread.

"Hey!" Sasha whines. "That was mine!"

Levi walks past the group and goes up stairs.

"I wonder what Levi's mind is like," Armin says. "He never really talks."

"And when he does, none of it makes since," Mikasa grunts.

"Or he's trying to kill a titan with a witty pun that isn't meant to be funny," Jean adds. Everyone shoots Jean a curious look. Except of Eren, who still hold the bread with his lips. Stuck in a boiling daze. Sasha snatches it out of his mouth and takes a bite off of it. After sitting in Eren's mouth for so long that it got soggy. Armin's face contorts in disgust.

"Eren, are you OK? You're really red..." Mikasa has a somewhat concerned look on her face.

"Maybe it was Levi," Jean states, leaning back in his chair. "He makes everyone nervous.

Mikasa shoots a curious look at him as he straightens his thoughts. "I'm fine. Hand is just bothering me a bit." He holds his bandaged hand up.

"I still can't believe Hange did that," Armin comments.

"She had to have had her reasons," Eren says, finally returning his cool. Heavy footsteps are heard trudging down the steps and Levi appears in his cleaning attire that everyone is so accustomed to seeing him in. He holds a broom in one hand and a feather duster in the other. His eyes glare angrily at Sasha.

"Potato girl, your room has crumbs everywhere. Is disgusting. Go fix it. Now."

She puts her eyes down, annoyed like a teenager who's mom has just told her to do her chores. "Why do you still call me that..."

"Because when you walk you leave a damn trail of potato crumbs. Get sweeping." He hands her a broom and she slugs up the stairs. "Mikasa, there is so much dust we are breathing like chimneys. Take care of it." He hands her the feather duster and she takes it with the usual neutral face, then leaves. "The rest of you, I don't care what you do, but whatever it is it better be contributing to the cleanliness of your existence. I better not see anyone sitting until I can see my face in the brick."

Jean grunts. "I understand you're the boss in battle but who are you to order us around like this now?"

Levi's stare turns into a death glare. "I can have you working the fields everyday faster than a titan can swallow you. Would you like to test the difference?"

Jean grabs a mop from nowhere and clears the space. Armin has also disappeared leaving Eren sitting at the table alone. He tries to smile but Levi turns away from him, not even speaking. Mikasa sees the brief exchange. Until sunset they clean until there is literally nothing else to be done within the house. Sash has long since fallen asleep and Connie and Reiner returned to the house late after their share of wall and clearing duty. Levi said nothing to them so they sit, quietly chatting, at the table. Jean and Armin stand at the window, gazing in amazement at Levi.

"Is...is he...?" Armin gulps fearfully.

"Yeah," Jean whispers. "He's mopping the sidewalk."

"I'm scared."

"I say we go in our rooms and pretend we're sleeping."

"What? That's the worst idea you've ever had... I don't want to think of the ways he'll wake us up."

"Will you two please stop worrying so much?"

Jean turns around to Connie. "Easy for you to say, he didn't threaten to feed you to a titan."

"He didn't say that," Armin grumbles, with a side glance.

"It was implied," Jean whispers, fearful. He looks back out of the window but sees nothing. "He's gone!" The two scream and run up the stairs.

"Wimps."

Levi walks around the side of the building with the mop only to see Mikasa casually leaning against the side. He raises an eyebrow at her expectant expression. "I assume you're done?"

"Yeah," she grunts sarcastically. "I dusted the oxygen. But that's not why I'm here."

"Then could you get to it, I'm busy." He pulls the mop out of the bucket and before it can hit the ground, she grabs a hold of it He tilts his head at her, narrow eyes not changing. She takes it and breaks it across her knee. He raises his eyebrows and then rolls his eyes with a sigh. "I'm listening."

"What happened with Eren today?"

The name brings a pinch to his stomach but he shows no sign of it as usual. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"His hand was nearly cut in half today."

"Hange did it."

"And how do you know?"

"She told me. Are we done now?"

"No. He has stitches. What doctor did he go to?"

"How the hell should I know? Did you ask him?"

"He said it was someone you referred him to."

Levi doesn't budge. "He's lying to you. He didn't even speak to me today."

Mikasa's face becomes stern as she notices that Levi has seen straight through her trap. He knows that Eren wouldn't have dared tell her anything about him after what happened. "Why did you apologize before leaving yesterday?" Suddenly her tone changes from furious to desperate. Levi looks off into the dirt without replying. "Listen, I don't care about your feelings but you _better _not get him killed. Like Petra." Her words stab at Levi like hot knives. "Your carelessness for others lives when we are out there is too risky."

"And you're any better?!" He retorts. This is the first time Mikasa has ever seen the leader show any type of emotion and she smirks.

"Yes. Because to me Eren's life comes before mine. He comes before humanity. I'd never let him die."

Levi turns away from her, making sure not to show her anything. He walks away from her. "You owe me a new mop." Then he turns the corner.

* * *

Everyone sleeps through the house with a snore

The sun is down and the outside is dark. Eren sits on his bed, unwilling to fall asleep, only thinking about his day. Some events confuse him, others he wants to forget while some he wishes he could relive. The feeling of Levi's hands caressing his face when he kissed him. Eren's hand travels to his cheek. Frantically he shakes his head. "No. We're both men," he whispers to himself in distress. "That's not right." He looks out of the window at the alley below. Suddenly he hears a squeak and turns around. His door has cracked open and he sees an eye peek in. Quickly the door shuts and he runs to it, swinging it open and chasing the person down the steps. They run out of the door and he continues pursuit.

When he is outside he sees a shadow run around the building. Knowing the area well, he knows that side only runs into one alley. He turns the other way at full speed. On his third turn he collides with the person. The impact causes them both to fall to the ground and Eren looks up angrily to see Hange sitting in front of him.

"What are you doing?!"

She laughs strangely. "I kinda need some more blood. Would you care to donate?"

"Really?! You snuck into my room hoping I'd be asleep didn't you?"

"Well..."

"That's enough!" Levi appears on a nearby roof and Hange face palms. She looks at Eren with a sly grin. "Well this was a nice talk. Bye." At that, she bolts down the alley, the way she'd came. Levi drops to the ground and looks at Eren's green eyes. They kind of sparkle in the moon light. Levi shakes his head of the unnecessary thought."Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Eren mumbles awkwardly. "I'm fine. She didn't do anything." Levi starts walking and Eren follows in silence. "So.. how did you know I was here."

"I heard the two of you run down the steps. I wouldn't be surprised if you two woke the entire house."

"Oh," he looks at the ground. "Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you."

"I wasn't asleep."

Eren huffs. "Yeah. Good thing I wasn't asleep either. Hange probably would've taken a slice out of my arm." He notices that Levi has stopped walking. "You alright."

He hears Levi let out a lengthy sigh. "I'm fine." He then starts walking again but now Eren can't seem to move his feet.

"About today..."

Levi halts again. "Don't..."

"No." Eren steps up so that he is only inches away from Levi's back. " I don't know what it is. I don't know why but I can't stop thinking about it." He grabs his hair through clawed fingers. "I can't stop thinking about _you._"

"Well figure out how to stop." Levi's voice cracks with these words. "I told you. In a world of war, feelings come last be..because you never know when you're going to lose the one person you care for."

Eren can't tell if Levi is referring to him or Petra but at the moment it doens't even matter. He walks in front of Levi. "Better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all, right?"

Levi's eyes widen in surprise from the intensity in Eren's face before returning to normal after hearing his words. "I don't think that applies here." Eren steps up and grabs both sides of Levi's face, holding him close and closing his eyes.

"I'll make it." he whispers. "What are you so afraid of? Is it because we are both guys?"

"Fuck that." Levi grabs Eren's back in a tight clinch filled with disparity and need. "Losing you. Being the reason I lost you. I can't love. Never again. It's not better to love because once they're gone... they don't come back." Levi can feel Eren's lips on his forehead and he nearly collapses from what is either longing or pure dispair.

"Despite Petra, has it ever occurred to you that maybe you've never _truly _been in love. Never actually been loved." Eren moves his feet and the two stumble against a nearby wall. Levi's back is against the wall and Eren kisses down his face and to his neck. Levi exhales deeply at this gesture, unable to even speak. Eren kisses down Levi's face to his neck and he welcomingly tilts his head back. Eren's hands wander to up, undoing only the first button of his tan night clothes. Levi finds his hands wandering all over Eren's body. They eventually find their way to the front and Eren's shirt is pulled up, just over his head.

Levi wraps his arms around his neck and join their lips. It starts as gentle contact until Eren parts his lips. Their tongues intertwine and they devour one another, decorated with pleasurable groans. Eren thirstily hoists him closer. He pulls out of the kiss only a little and rubs Leiv's hair. He chuckles with a proud smile as he feels the lump in Levi's pants rub against his leg. He breaths hard. " I really think I love you."

Suddenly Levi's eyes widen when he realizes just what he is doing. Forcefully he pushes Eren off of him and runs down the dark alley way. Eren stands in confusion and fully aroused, pushing his hair back. "Can you make up your mind," he sighs.

**LLL- This is a longer chapter... IDK how this is going to tell the truth, but review and let me know.**


	6. I Won't

**LLL-There is a little rated M content through out the story. If you want to stop reading feel free but PLEASE don't report me. I'm really really sorry.. I'll keep it as cleanly dirty as I possible can**

**Mikasa- That doesn't make any sense and this is why she doesn't own AOT/SNK**

**LLL- My favorite ErenxLevi scene in AOT by the way.. /watch?v=S_UPvWaWiKU its not too much but it makes me happy.**

Eren walks his lonesome back through the dark alleyways and to the house. The quiet is interrupted by the occasional breeze. The only thing to keep him company are his confused thoughts about Levi. He walks into the house that looms with shadows. Not wanting to end the night this way, he goes straight to Levi's room. He sees Levi sitting on the corner of the bed with his eyes closed and pants down. This hand caresses his manhood and he moves rhythmically. With each stroke he exhales deeply. Eren smiles devilishly at the sight of Levi jerking off. He takes one step and the floor creeks. Levi's eyes snap open and before he can yank his pants up Eren is upon his. He forces him down on the bed and wraps his fingers around Levi's stone hard length. The leader grunts.

"Get off of me."

"This coming from the same person who kicked the shit out of me in front of the entire council, if you really wanted me off I'd be off by now," Eren whispers.

"This is disgustis-mmmhhhhh." He moans and Eren covers his mouth, frantically glancing back in the hall.

"Shhh, before you wake everyone. Just relax until I'm done." Levi does not say anything but his face holds what appears to be annoyance. Eren knows he's just being stubborn. His expression doesn't remain that way for long when Eren tightens his hand. The pleasure engulfs him and he finds himself covering his own mouth. He looks into Eren eyes and sees a determination that only shows when has a goal to reach. This makes Levi's face soften noticeably. "What's wrong," Eren asks, more teasing then concerned.

Levi removes his hand and grabs Eren's arm, no longer fighting the ecstasy. "Go faster," he mumbles, deep voice not even wanting to speak.

Eren smiles at this and moves his hand more rapidly. He has also become hard again but he sees Levi as the priority. The two breath in sync and Levi sits up a little, putting their foreheads together. Both of them are sweating in the humid night and the bed creaks slightly under their weight. Eren taps a kiss on Levi's lips between breaths. "Don't run away from me again."

He clenches Eren's arm tighter as he feels himself ready to climax. "I won't."

"Don't hurt me." Eren slows his hand, massaging with his thumb before picking up speed again.

"Mmmm- Never."

"Love me."

All of Levi pauses at this statement and he opens his eyes, looking into Eren's determined green ones. "I can't."

This doesn't phase Eren and he pushes him back down into the bed. He slides one hand under his shirt and up his moistened bare chest. Before Levi can release a moan Eren crushes their lips together in a needy kiss. Levi returns the passion, equally wanting. Levi starts moving his hips with Eren's hand before, finally, he reaches his limit. His back arches and he clenches Eren's arms in a dangerous grip. The warm, thick liquid slides down Eren's hand and Levi relaxes into the bed, breathing hard. Eren lays beside him, hand frozen around Levi's length. The leader's eyes are closed and Eren admires the exhausted satisfaction.

It isn't until they have stopped moving that they realize how loud they were. Levi tilts his head. "You're a mess."

"Like you're any better." Eren removes his hand, a string of semen connecting from his hand to Levi. He wipes his hand on his pajama leg. "OK.. you're right. We should take a shower."

Levi sends him a blank stare. "Who should do what?"

Eren swings himself off of the bed and stands up. He pulls Levi up to his feet and pulls him across the room. He stumbles with his pants around his knees. "What the hell are you doing?"

The creak of the floors cut through the snores in the air as Eren leads them to the bathroom up the hall. When they get in and Eren turns on the light, Levi pulls his pants up in a hurry, more embarrassed in the light. Eren pays him no mind and turns the shower on. Levi stands, unsure of the occurrence of events. The titan, human hybrid walks back in front of Levi. He is only a little taller then him. He outstretches his hand and closes the door, not moving away from Levi. In one swift movement he pulls his shirt over his head revealing his bare chest. Reaching his arms around Levi, he does the same, pulling his shirt over his head. Eren's hands travel over his shoulders, then down his chest and to his abs. Levi's shows no expression on his face and doesn't move. All he does is closes his eyes when Eren reaches around his waist and takes his pants down. Eren then removes his own pants and they both stand in front of one another, completely naked. Both men are covered in scars, both emotional and physical. Eren runs his fingers gently through Levi's hair and he opens his eyes, looking down.

"You need to fix that," Levi mumbles, referring to Eren's hardness.

He huffs an embarrassed laugh. "It'll calm down."

"Sounds painful."

"I can handle it." He grabs Levi's hand and pulls him but he doesn't budge. "Are you scared?"

"I'm not scared of anything."

At these words, Eren pulls again and Levi complies, taking one clearly nervous step after another. The two step over the tan porcelain tub and around the curtain, into the running water. Levi does not look into Eren's eyes and he doesn't force him. Instead he grabs a rag and starts to rubs Levi all over, starting at his chest. He bends to his knees and scrubs Levi's groin and leg. He sees the shorter male flinch from the touch of the sensitive area. He raises again and Levi turns around so Eren can get his back. Eren grabs his shoulders and pushes him up to the wall, pushing against him with his body. Eren rubs slowly and brings his head over Levi's shoulder and to his ear. "Does it feel nice?"

Levi sighs, too tired and relaxed by Eren's touch to fight. "Yeah. But don't get used to this. I can kick your ass."

"Yeah. I know, but why did you run from me?"

Levi doesn't say anything and Eren's arms travel around Levi, holding him in a back hug. Levi shivers slightly at the feeling of skin on skin. "I started to feel it again."

"Feel what?"

"Sick."

Eren is confused but shrugs. "Whenever you feel anything, come to me. I owe you my life."

"And how is that?"

"Council. If you had not sent your foot down my throat, i'd be dead."

"You're going back to that again. Drop it. I said I was sorry."

"No you didn't.. You asked me if I hated you."

"What'd you say?"

"No."

"Ah." Eren starts kissing Levi's neck, lips traveling to his shoulder. Unexpectantly, Levi turns around and takes the rag from Eren. "Who the hell taught you how to clean yourself?" He hits Eren in the face with the rag and walks art ound him to the main stream of the water flow. He grabs a brown bar off of the side of the tub and rubs his arms.

"What's that?" Eren asks.

"Seriously? It's soap. Are you telling me you never used the soap."

Levi shakes his head and starts to scrub Eren viciously. "Ow, that hurts."

"Good."

Eren's laugh stops in his throat when he hears a squeak. "Eren?" A female voice calls from outside of the tub. Levi stands unphased by the presence of another person while Eren panics. He tries to push Levi down but the petite man doesn't move. Instead he becomes annoyed and kicks Eren's feet from under him. He falls into the tub. Mikasa peeks inside. "Eren?"

Levi looks around the corner at her. "No."

She does not bother to avert her eyes, anger filling her. "Do you know where Eren is?"

"Why do you assume I know these things?"

Mikasa narrows her eyes. "Well he's not in his room and you're the only other person awake."

"I don't know. Leave." She rolls her eyes, too sleepy to deal with him. Before she leaves her eyes catch sight of two sets of clothes on the floor. She shoot Levi on last glare and exits. Levi helps Eren up but the two don't speak. Levi turns off the water and they tie towels around their wastes. Quietly, they make their way out. As Eren follows him, Levi turns and puts his hand up, shaking his head "Go to your room."

Eren grabs him by the nape of the neck and plants a strong kiss on him. He pulls out. "Good Night."

Levi turns around without any following remarks. The two part ways to their rooms. The night is coming to the end and they fall into a deep sleep.

The next morning Levi wakes Eren up. He jumps on his bed and kicks the half titan onto the floor. Eren cringes in pain and sits up, squinting his tired eyes against the light. "What's going on?"

"Get up."

Eren rubs his eyes and stands. "Did you have to kick me?"

"I could have thrown you out of the window. I'll try that next time."

"No, no. Kicking is fine."

"Hurry up and get ready. There are things to be done." Levi steps off of the bed and leaves the room. Eren does not understand how Levi can act so normal after the previous night. He dresses himself and walks down the stairs. Unlike most mornings, no one is around.

"Where is everybody?"

"Out. It's the middle of the afternoon."

"What? I slept that long?"

"Like a sack of rocks." Levi turns and walks to the door. "Lets go. Hange wants you."

"What?! Why?"

"Don't worry. I won't let her hurt you." With that he walks out and Eren follows with warmth filling his heart. The two walk through the district to the under ground prison. It is not as bright as it normally is, with clouds covering the sky. The two walk into the cave and Hange approaches Eren in a rush. He puts his arms up defensively and Levi steps in front of him.

She steps back reassuringly with a smile. "Did you check in with Mikasa?"

"No. Why?"

"She came here late last night looking for you."

"What did you tell her?"

"That you were last with Levi."

Eren face palms. "That explains a lot."

**LLL- Im too sleepy to keep going.**

**Mikasa- Lazy**

**LLL-Yep. Please review, good night. And i'll keep the content at a minimum in the future. Maybe just make a separate story or something. idk**


	7. Rain Rain go away

**LLL- Yeah, so that last chapter was no good because it was 2 AM and I was really sleepy but this one should be better.**

**Levi- don't we hope so**

**LLL- Don't be so mean**

**Levi- I'm only nice to the person who owns SNK. Is that you?**

**LLL- No :(**

Hange, Levi, and Eren stand in the under ground prison together. Levi is protectively in front of Eren in case Hange decides to leap without warning. This is the last thing Eren notices. His main thoughts are focused primarily on Mikasa.

"Why did you tell her I was with him?"

Hange raises an eyebrow. "Because she was looking for you... I don't see anything wrong with that. Unless..." Her eyes widen and a smile spreads from ear to ear. "You did something that...!"

"Don't go getting ridiculous ideas," Levi states painly with blank eyes.

"So nothing happened?"

"Nothing worth remembering."

"Oh," she sings with a suspicious grin. "That must be why you're standing in front of Eren like a father protecting his little girl."

"More like protecting a titan we need from death, now tell us what you want before we leave."

Now she narrows her eyes with furrowed eye brows and a cold look on her face that travels through the air. "You know I wouldn't hurt him."

"Intentionally," Levi adds, "but anything can happen."

"You don't trust me."

"I do." He averts his eyes from hers to the walls of the dimly lit cave.

"Then step aside. I just want to look at him for a second."

Levi breaths deeply, not wanting to test their trust, nor wanting to seem too attached. He steps aside and leans against the wall, one foot resting on it. Hange smiles again and walks towards Eren, grabbing his hand. He flinches from sheer instinct. "You look good," she says to him. "Slept good last night."

"No different from the others," he mumbles normally as she rubs all over his hand, moving up to his wrists.

"Hmm, same here." This catches him off guard since he wasn't expecting such a response from her. "I'm glad we got Annie but time is moving slowly. I'm here. We're all here when we should be out there making some progress." Her expression has become more sad as she feels on his neck. Eren glances over at Levi who leans against the wall with closed eyes. He makes no movement. It doesn't even look like he's breathing but Eren knows he's listening, it isn't like Hange to speak this way.

"You're making progress. No need to talk like that," Eren tells her, feeling the mood take a nose dive.

"I don't like it," she mumbles so low Eren can barely hear it. "The progress I've made, I got from hurting you. That is not what I ever wanted. I've just been so tired. So.. so scared. Scared to think that titans are living under our noses without us knowing that I... I..I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." Tears stream down her eyes and she squeezes Eren's hands. The wound she gave him long since healed itself. He stands with stupid disbelief written on his face. He's never seen her cry and he's never been good with criers. He has no clue what he can say to cheer her up. What is there to say to cheer anyone up in position like this?

"Quiet." Levi breaths. Hange's whines halt immediately and she looks over at him. His eyes are still closed. "You're alive. Eren is alive. We're alive so save the tears for when you're dead. Work now to keep others alive. Being scared, feeling guilt won't get you anywhere. You should be pushed to work harder because you know of the threat. You should feel stronger because... because you've got someone like Eren." He noticeably chokes on those last words but acts as if it's nothing. "You've got a team.."

"A family," Eren interrupts.

Levis eyes snap open in rage from the intrusion of his speech. Eren flinches back at the unexpected action and eventually Levi closes his eyes, continuing. "Keep doing you. The moment you stop, the moment you lose yourself is when we will fall."

"Yeah," Eren adds. "We need you."

She bites her lip to hold back the touched cry. In a breaking rush she runs to Levi and embraces him in a choke hold like hug. His eyes widen and he starts to turn red. Eren doesn't know if the color is from lack of oxygen or anger. The half titan releases a laugh.

In the corner of his eye he sees someone coming down the stairs. Eren turns his head only for his eyes to meet with Reiner. His breath catches in his throat, remembering the death request from Erwin. Reiner sees the scene with Hange and Levi and raises an eyebrow. "Uhm... I'm sorry. Bad time?"

Levi pushes Hange away with a grunt and straightens his clothes. Hange smiles at Reiner removing her big glasses and wiping her face of tears. "Nope. You need something?"

"No. I just wanted to see her. I'm not sure why. I guess I just can't believe it."

"Still," Levi grunts, regaining his original composure.

"Well, she was one of us. In my class..."

Levi also can't help but not like the presence of the broader soldier after the incident with Erwin. Erwin. One of his best friends. His most trusted.

Reiner walks up to the crystal and rubs it with his fingers. Abruptly his hand stops moving. "This.. the stone is...The size is different. Like it's getting smaller."

"Yep." Hange smiles. "I've figured it out. The crystal breaks when it come in contact with the blood of a titan. Eren is the key." Reiner sends Eren a look that is full of disbelief and shock.

"You know this and you still haven't gotten her out yet?" He asks, as calmly as he can manage.

"Well it takes a lot of blood. So much that trying all at one time could hurt Eren."

"He's a titan for heaven's sake. How much could it possibly hurt?!" He blurts

Before Eren can intervene, Hange steps up. "Titan or not he's still human and on our team. He doesn't deserve to be put in pain anymore than you and I do."

Reiner huffs. "One titan life over humanity." He takes another glance at Annie before storming out. Eren doesn't know what to feel. Shock settles on his face from the situation. Unexpectedly, Levi leaves the cave in a rush.

Both Eren and Hange watch him leave. "Go after him!" She tells Eren, alertness in her voice. But when Eren gets outside, Levi is no where in sight.

Levi strides across a roof top, looking back to see Eren now above ground, looking for him. He faces forward, not losing sight of Reiner one alley away. When the younger man is in a more secluded area Levi drops to the ground and pushes a blade to his throat. "I was given a hint to kill you not too long ago. I'm starting to think I should've done it."

Reiner glares at Levi with his cold blue eyes. "What's stopping you?"

"You're part of our team. Or I think you are. Am I mistaking?"

"You? The great and fearless Levi make a mistake?"

He presses the blade against his skin, creating a minor puncture. "Don't test me."

"Is that why you came after me? My talk of using Eren tested you?"

"No, you're just disgusting."

"Me? Since when have you been so concerned for the team. The oh-so ruthless Levi. Strongest soldier ever. Finally worried about someone's life other than his own."

Levi tries not to listen to the words, training himself long before not to let things get to him. He taught himself to fight his feelings but right now he's losing the battle. It is taking all of his mite not to shove the blade through Reiner's throat.

Reiner looks into the air nonchalantly. "Now who told you to kill me?"

"You tell me."

"I really don't know. It's not like I've done anything wrong. Like now, all I did was voice my opinion and you're trying to kill me."

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd be dead."

Before the blonde soldier can make a retort, Levi hears a tap behind him, as if something has fallen and hit the ground.

"Release him," Mikasa demands. Levi tilts his head around just enough to see the female holding up the sword to her 3DMG. The blade is close to touching him neck and he becomes highly annoyed. With a brash sigh he removes the blade from Reiner's neck and he creates safe distance between him and Levi. The leader turns around to face Mikasa.

"Thanks," Reiner says with genuine appreciation in his voice.

"I didn't do it for you. Go," she grunts, not taking her furious concentration off of Levi. The look on her face scares Reiner and he runs off without question.

"Need something?" He asks, looking into the dark gray skies.

"You lied to me last night."

"You knew I was lying from the start." A drop falls from the sky. then another, into a light drizzle.

"I don't like being lied to."

"And I don't like having sharp things pointed at me so I guess we both lose."

She lunges forward in anger, swinging the sword and Levi swiftly twists his body to the side, avoiding her attack. In a counter attack he bends to the ground and sweep kicks her legs from under her. Displaying her agility Mikasa performs a back flip and is back on her feet. The occurrence of attacks only took a second and happened as if they were perfectly choreographed. The rain pours more viciously now as the two glare at one another. "Why?" she questions with distress in her voice. "You're taking him from me."

"You never had him." The fire is spilling out of her and she swings for him again. This time he rebounds off of a near by building and flips over her head. In the blink of an eye he is behind her.

"But he wasn't out of my reach then. Now there's not even the slightest chance. Why are you attached to him."

"Because I need him." The water drips off of Levi's hair and he looks at the ground. Mikasa lowers her swords from again seeing emotion that is unlike Levi. "Being near him makes a lot of the death go away..."

"What are..."

"Death is always around me. Everyone that I've known and then the only person I loved..." He stops speaking and Mikasa becomes unsure if she should take the opportunity of his distraction to slash him throat.

"I want him to be safe. To be happy..."

Levi gives a weak smile. "And you're confident that killing me will do it. If I'm dead, he'll run to you?"

Realization hits Mikasa as she notices that he is right. She huffs. "Eren... he has feelings for you, doesn't he?"

"Ask him that." Levi doesn't spend anymore time risking his life around the skilled female. He turns around and leaves her to ponder his statement in the pouring rain. As he walks back to the house he holds out his hand. _'It rarely rains. Can titans swim?' _He shrugs his shoulders at the random thought. When the house is in his sights, he sees Mikasa walking in the door and wanders how she got there before him. He trails in soon after her. She is standing at the table next to Armin with confused eyes. Levi listens on what their saying, not making eye contact within as they talk. Unfortunately he sees dust all over the house that makes him sick to his stomach.

"Yeah. Eren's the only one not back yet and the storm is getting bad. No one can really kill titans in this weather." Levi breathing comes to a halt at this.

"Mikasa, you haven't seen him at all?"

Mikasa sends a glare to Levi who still isn't looking at her. His entire being has filled with worry. In a jolt he runs out of the door. It takes everything that Mikasa is not to run out with him. She simply walks up the stairs and away from the group.

Levi sprints to the nearest storage building and equips himself with 3DMG. Worry filling all of his being he swings through the district, looking. The rain comes down hard and makes it difficult for him to see but nothing except Eren is on his mind. It isn't until he is almost near the wall that he sees someone on the ground. In a swift movement he swings back around and lands, seeing Eren on his knees on the ground.

Eren hears the footsteps and knows it's Levi but doesn't look up. His eyes are sadly focused on the ground. Levi drops to his knees and yanks Eren's head into a tight embrace. He holds him in his chest. Eren can hear his worried breaths through the hitting of the rain."I was worried. I shouldn't have left you. There are so many people out to hurt you and I still left you alone. It was so..."

Eren pulls his head up and looks at Levi in the eyes. He forces a smile. "You don't think I can fight anymore? I'm not some fragile girl, you know." The feeling of relief that floods over Levi at the sound of Eren's voice is like nothing he's ever felt. Despite this he notices an edge to his voice.

"What's wrong? Why are you out here like this?"

"I was looking for you."

Levi slaps the green eyed boy across the face, the contact of his hand sounding loud from the water. "You should have gone straight back to the house. It's not safe out in..."

"I was afraid you'd do something rash. I thought you kill him. Reiner. Because of what happened with Erwin and the stuff he said but..." Eren stops speaking, not finishing his sentence.

"But what?"

"But... he's right."

Unsatisfied confusion fills his eyes yet they don't look much different that their usual uninterested narrowness. "What are you talking about?"

"My life isn't more important than mankind. It shouldn't be a question for me to give my life to save our race. I should be jumping at the opportunity. I... I just.."

Levi stops Eren's sentence with a teary kiss. All of his sorrows pour into Eren through the warmth of their lips in the chilled rain. He pulls away, sadness showing clearly on his face. "Don't speak like that. Your life is more valuable than every life within these walls. If it weren't for you then there wouldn't be any life within the walls right now. He just wanted to twist you mind and it pisses me off that you fell for it." The tears on Levi's face mix with the rain and he pushes a weak, sorrowful laugh. "Would you really leave me that easily?"

Eren gasps, realizing too late the damage of his words. He holds the leader close to him, fingers in his hair. "I'm sorry. I wouldn't dream of it. I'll stay with you forever."

"I'll protect you. I love you."

Levi stays silent and thunder roars. The two stand up and Eren looks into the sky at the mean storm. Levi leads Eren to a building that stands about three blocks away from where he'd found Eren. He grabs a key out of a nearby plant and they walk in. It is small with only a few upper level rooms. "Do you have a key to every building?"

"No, but I've saved a lot of lives. I've been given a few things." The two go into a room. Levi strips soaking wet shirt, revealing his pale abs. Eren admires from a far. He then removes his pants and walks to a nearby drawer and puts on a long pajama gown. He throws one to Eren. "Here, take off those clothes before you get sick." Eren nods in reply, trying not to make how mesmerized by Levi noticeable. He removes his shirt and throws it to the floor. He starts to unbutton his pants but slows to a stop, feeling Levi's stare burning through him. Eren glances up at Levi. The leader leans casually against the wall and Eren continues at a snail's pace.

Levi pushes himself off of the wall and onto Eren, yanking his pants down. "You're taking too damn long." Eren falls back onto the bed and Levi crawls on top, kissing his shoulder. His hands run around to Eren's back. The half titan flips them over in a swift movement, putting him on top and Levi underneath.

"That was a dirty trick. Put your clothes on and attack me when I'm at my least."

"More like your best." Levi glides his hand over Eren's bare chest. He finds himself staring into Eren's green eyes. Eren bends down and kisses Levi around his face. The leader runs his fingers through Eren's brown hair. He reaches Levi's ear. "I want to ravage you," he whispers. "Salvage you all for myself." Eren's hand travels to Levi's groin before he lays down, spooning him the smaller male. "But not today."

"Wha...?"

"Just not the right time." Despite his feelings, Levi says nothing in debate to this. They knit their fingers together and become more relaxed together. "You love me."

"I don't."

This comes as a stab to Eren. "Oh... I'm sorry. I just thought..."

"I can't. If I love you, then I'll lose you."

"I don't think it works like that."

"It does. Decisions are fogged by love. You don't make the best ones."

"I don't understand..."

"If you had the chance to save 500 humans or me, do you think you'd be able to sacrifice me?"

"No wouldn't."

"And that's where the problem lies," Levi states.

"I don't see that as a problem. That is everyone else's problem." He props himself up on one arm, voice raising. "I won't leave you. I won't let you die. I told you, I'll be with you. I'm here for you and I don't intend to let you go. I'll stay by your side and if I need to sacrifice human kind to do then so be it." Eren wraps his arms around Levi and kisses the speechless leader's cheek. "I just love you too much. And even if you can't say it, I know you feel the same."

**LLL- The longest chapter I've done. I hope it wasn't too boring. Sorry for all the spelling and grammar errors and thank you to everyone that has reviewed. I really really appreciate it.**

**Hange - Review more!**


	8. Can't Win for Losing

**LLL- I really need a Beta because i never had time to proof read.**

**Sasha- You're just lazy**

**LLL- because you're one to talk**

**Sasha- I aint even mad. You don't own SNK**

**LLL- Ok you win.**

It stops raining in the middle of the night. Both guys had taken a nap and are now awake listening to the lingering silence of the night. Eren is laying behind Levi, his arms wrapped around the leader's lower torso. Levi shifts a little.

"Are you ok? Uncomfortable?"

"No. I'm too comfortable," he sighs.

Eren laughs. "I don't think that's possible."

Levi pushes his arm away and stands up. He walks across the room to his now dry clothes and changes back into them. Eren sits up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he states plainly. "If we aren't back when they wake they might become suspicious."

"Suspicious of what?"

"Anything." With that Levi walks out of the room, emotionless, leaving Eren. The half titan rushes up, hurrying to put his clothes on before he is left behind. He doesn't know the district well and getting lost was not in his plans. In only three minutes he is rushing out of the door. In a jog he passes Levi, who is leaning on the wall next to the entrance with his eyes closed. "You thought I left you?"

"Well..."

"Come on." He begins to walk and Eren follows. The walk is quite lengthy and the two are silent the entire time. Eren gets bored and starts twirling along the slow walk. Levi glances at the young boy in silent amusement. Eren looks into the air at the moon and the stars as they decorate the sky. "So," Eren starts, his words cutting the silence like a knife, "why do you think Erwin wants Reiner dead?"

"I don't know, but he must have his reasons."

"So you do stand next to him still."

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well you threatened to chop his arm off."

The leader huffs as his boots splash in a puddle. "No I didn't."

"It was implied."

"Was it? I wouldn't say so."

"Well you've never been too good at being subtle."

Levi looks back at Eren with a glare and he smiles. Finally they reach the quiet house. Levi enters carelessly noisy while Eren is as quiet as he can possibly manage. Before he can walk up the stairs Eren pulls him by the wrist into a kiss. When they are apart Levi look at the floor with a frown and now Eren is starting to feel concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Levi pulls his wrist away.

"Tell me, please."

"I said it's nothing. Good Night."

Eren grabs him again, not even letting him turn around. "I won't let you leave until you either smile or tell me what is wrong."

"I'm not sad."

"Then what is wrong?"

"That's what's wrong!" Levi replies in a grunt, trying not to yell. "I'm not sad. This isn't normal. I shouldn't feel this way... this good. I...I..."

Eren plants another kiss on the shorter male. "You're mine." Finally he releases Levi and they walk up the stairs on to their rooms without another word. Eren slowly closes his door with a squeak. When he turns around he see Mikasa laying on his bed. He almost yells but covers his mouth, letting the panic pass. Now he looks at her sincerely and smiles. "You must have been pretty worried about me," he whispers.

"I was," she mumbles sleepily. Again this catches Eren off guard being that he wasn't looking for a reply. A smile spreads across his face again. He walks to the bed and scoots her over, laying next to her, fully clothed.

"Well I'm safe. Just got lost in the district.

She responds with a yawn and he closes his eyes, drifting to sleep.

The next morning he rolls over stiffly in his clothes. A hand rests on his shoulder and shakes him. "Get up. It'll be late soon."

Eren opens his eyes to a squint. Mikasa sits next to him on the corner of the bed. He rubs his head and sits up. "Is it afternoon again?"

"No," she answers softly. "It's late morning. You slept quite a while. Getting back so late, I'm not surprised."

"Yeah."

"Where were you?"

"I got caught in the rain," he hesitates. "I was planning to come back when the rain stopped and got lost."

"Oh." She says. There is an awkward silence and Eren can sense the unusual mood between them.

"You feeling alright?"

"Yeah. Just tired myself."

"I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Levi found you?"

"Well... It was more like... He was..." Eren stops talking, finding it difficult to lie to his sister. "Yes, he did."

"That's good."

He stands up and puts his hands in the air, stretching his back with a groan. "Hey Mikasa." he starts. "I can trust you with anything, right"

"Of course. It kind of makes me want to punch you in the face since you had to ask."

"Sorry," he smiles innocently. "I guess it was a dumb question."

"Why?"

Before speaking Eren walks to the door and makes sure it is closed good. "I think something is wrong with me."

She raises her eyebrows at him. "You're just now noticing that?"

"No. It's just... Levi is a good person."

"He's our leader."

"Yeah, but that's not what I mean."

"What do you mean?" She asks, trying to get straight to the point.

"I.. I don't know how to explain it."

"Well in that case Eren this is pointless. If you can't get it out why are we even talking about this. It's not like..."

"He makes me happy." He blurts.

The sudden out burst shocks Mikasa. She was not expecting him to be able to be so straight forward. "Happy?"

"Yeah... I'm telling you this because you are the only person I can trust. You are the closest thing I've got to family."

"Family," she sighs, "right. So what is that is bothering you?"

"I'm not really bothered, but I'm getting to the point where I'm always thinking about him. I know this is weird and I don't know why I'm like this."

"You have feelings for him." There is a slight lump in her throat but she pushes it back just enough to speak. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Really? Shouldn't I be interested in a girl..."

"No!" She says, urgency hitting her mind after hearing him say that. She recalls that the last girl he was interested in turned out to be a titan out to kill everyone. "A guy is fine. Levi...is fine." A girl can't keep him safe the way she and Levi can. If anything a girl will get him killed by getting themselves into danger. If she is going to lose Eren, it's probably best that it be to Levi.

"Really, I wasn't comfortable with these feelings without you knowing. It didn't feel right."

"I'm glad..you told me," she mumbles with a false smile.

"I can't hide anything from you." He hugs Mikasa before leaving the room. She stands in the middle of the floor. The scent of Eren floats through the air and the feeling of the hug lingers.

"Hey Eren, Hange wants you down at the..." Jean has walked to the door and pauses when he sees her. "Oh sorry, I thought.." His speech is interrupted when she turns and he sees the single tear in her blank eyes. "Mikasa." She inhales a sniff and more tears fall. Jean steps up, hugging her tightly, knowing a slight cause of her pain from where she stands.

Eren walks through the streets of the district with his heart feeling pretty light on the clouds. The only real worries in his mind now are the ones that actually matter such as titans and the basement of his house. Suddenly he feels the need to get serious as he was a couple of days ago. He walks into the hole of the ground where Annie is being kept. Immediately he sees Armin and greets him with a smile. Armin holds his straight face as he stands in front of Annie's stoned being.

"What's going on?" He asks.

Armin's voice holds concern as he speaks. "Have you been in here recently?"

"Yeah," Hange steps up. "Like when it was raining yesterday. That was the only time I left out. I hear you were no where to be found yesterday afternoon."

"Well I..."

"He was with me," Levi intervenes. Eren hadn't even seen him standing there. "What's this about?"

"Are you guys blind?"

At these words, they looks at Annie and the stone is noticeably smaller than it had been yesterday. Her hand is sticking out. Eren's eyes are wide and he walks close to it. Levi is eyeing him intently but he pays it no mind. He reaches and touches her hand, gliding his fingers over hers. His eyes work, studying the thinning stone. Suddenly his heart skips. He isn't sure if it's positive from anticipation or negative form anxious fear. The three watch him and seconds later they are joined by Mikasa and Jean. She sees Eren holding Annie's now free hand and her heart plummets. She gets the urge to look Levi's way.

His eyes are on Eren as well but are unreadable. Mikasa would kill to read minds at this moment because despite his face, she knows Levi is feeling homicidal right about now. Somewhat the same as she but this is reminding her greatly why she'd rather it be Levi then Annie.

In a sudden alertness Eren turns around. "How did this happen? What is it we need to do?"

"I don't know," Hange grunts angrily.

"That's what we were trying to figure out. We thought you'd done it but you look just as surprised as we are." Armin adds.

"Nope. I didn't. So what do you think might have happened?"

Hange steps up. "Well my first theory was that you did it, but since you didn't I'd say that maybe there was a reaction with the rain."

"Or there is another titan in human form among us. Don't let your fears eliminate what you know is damn well possible," Levi grunts angrily. The edge in his voice scares the others a bit. Except Mikasa. She tries to supress a laugh. His jealousy is too obvious and quite amusing.

"Who do you think it might be?" Hange asks, somewhat insulted by his statement.

"How many people come down here?"

"Not a lot, I guess."

"Well then narrow it down." At those words he walks out of the room, steaming. Eren follows him out and Mikasa leans against the wall with a slight grin.

**LLL- This chapter short but I'm Sleepy again. I'm always writing late, at like 1AM. The reviews are always awesome. I appreciate them A LOT!"**

**Eren - Yeah. I guess they aren't bad. Review Please**


	9. Distraction

**LLL- So it's 12:30AM... Enjoy ^_^**

**Mikasa - why do you update so late at night**

**LLL- AOT comes on at 11:30PM duh. Better inspiration.**

**Mikasa - Whatever, you don't own SNK**

**LLL - If I did, the show would come on more than just saturday in Japanese AND English.**

The weather outside is much better than it had been the day before. The sun shines and birds decorate the sky. Eren grabs Levi's arm. "Hey, what's up?"

"We've been slacking," he pulls his arm away. "Someone is trying to free her."

"Shouldn't we let them? That's what we want too, right?"

"Are you an idiot?" He grunts. "Who ever this is, they're an enemy. Their intentions are different from ours."

"Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know," he sighs in defeat. He rubs his face with one hand. "I've been too distracted. Maybe if I'd kept my eyes open..."

"Are you really blaming yourself right now?" Eren interrupts, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I should've been more focused."

"You're not blaming yourself. You're blaming me.."

"No, I'm not saying..."

"Yes, it is my fault," Eren steps back, looking at the ground. His thoughts are now running off of rage and that is never good. "You're right. Distractions. No more." With that being said he walks past Levi. The leader face palms and turns around. Before being able to walk he is face to face with Mikasa.

"I'm not in the mood right now."

"I don't care," she says with a straight face. He walks past her. "Are you sure?" He comes to a halt. "Are you sure there is another human titan, other than Eren, among us?"

"How sure do you expect me to be? I haven't personally seen one."

She walks in front of him and looks into his eyes. "Your word is enough to convince me."

"What? You don't hate me anymore?"

"Hating you doesn't make things easier and with all the stuff involving the close extension of mankind, I really don't feel like worrying about it."

"So Eren...?"

"I trust you with him." Mikasa admits. Levi raises an eyebrow at this until her mouth curves into a smile. "Besides, I'm sure it won't last. You saw how he held Annie's hand. You can't deny he still feels something for her."

"That doesn't make it any easier on you."

"Like you said, I never had him to begin with. Levi, you've fallen in lo..."

"No I haven't!" He hisses through his teeth.

His reaction to the thought of the word makes the devilish smile on her face widen. "Now you've got something to lose. Again." She steps closer to him awaiting a response but all she can really hear is the panicked beating of his heart. "Calm down, I hate you less then her." She walks away, leaving him in a furious sadness.

_She's wrong. _Levi can't help but mentally recall every moment he has had with Eren since the trapping of Annie. He shakes his head and starts walking with a new purpose, sweeping Eren from his mind as much as he can possibly manage. The sadness in his heart cannot completely disappear since he knows that Mikasa was right, he saw how Eren held her hand. _Dammit, I need to clean something. No... I need to kill something. _

Before he can even process his next thoughts, he has equipped himself with 3DMG. He finds himself heading out with a squad that he doesn't know. Each of them knows him and salutes graciously.

"Hey," a male whispers to a female, "isn't that Commander Levi? Isn't he like the strongest soldier ever."

"Yeah," she hums back, "we might not die today."

"Yes! Another day."

As usual Levi ignores them. He can't get lost in his own thoughts, nor can he listen to others. His being is reduced to nothing. Only the focus of one titan to the next.

The day passes too quickly for him. He kills a new "record" of titans in one run and saves the lives of 4 of his fellow soldiers. One of them 3 times.

As they are walking back within the gate he runs up to Levi. "Sir, thank you for saving me."

Levi says nothing, he simply gives the male a side glance.

"I'll do better next time."

"Don't"

His face falls. "What?"

"I won't be with you tomorrow. Just don't even bother going outside of this gate. If you want to go, no one is stopping you, but as a soldier you should know we don't have funerals."

The man freezes at the words and Levi says nothing more. Being back inside of the light mood that is the walls all of Levi's personal thoughts begin to return. _I wonder where Eren is. Is he upset still?_

Eventually Levi is back at the house. Jean and Mikasa are sitting next to each other. Hange stands behind them and so does Sasha. But why... Why is Connie standing on the table...where they eat... with his boots on. For three seconds Levi's eyes are wide and then, he walks forward. Connie doesn't move. He knows that if he runs, Levi will find him and punish him. The shorter male grabs Connie's ankle and yanks with brute force. The hyperactive soldier falls, his back hitting the table with a painful sounding thud. Levi drags him until he slides off and falls to the floor.

"No feet on the damn table." His voice doesn't sound the slightest bit angry and that is scarier then when he yells.

"Mikasa," he addresses, "where is Eren."

The half asian shrugs her shoulders. Hange steps up. "Ah! That little work of art. He's in the underground prison. I was hungry so he volunteered to stay down there."

"Why didn't he just offer to bring you food?"

She shrugs her shoulders. Levi walks out of the house in a march. The sky has become a dark indigo by now and the air is thin and cool. Levi trudges down the steps of the cave only to be caught with a stomach wrenching sight. Eren sits on the floor, holding two bloodied hands to his chest. Annie is encased in a, now, sparkling red crystal. Levi runs to him. "Eren! Did Hange do this to you?"

"No," he groans. His skin is pale from an extensive loss of blood. "We've got to stop playing around."

"No, when I said that I didn't mean it." Levi tries to explain. Eren's voice holds that sick determination in it. Levi knows he gets this way after he has been thinking about his past. It's a dangerous state for him to be in. He can't control himself. Levi looks at his mangled hands. They are cut deeply several times. "What the hell did you do to yourself?

"The damn things kept healing. I will stop the titans but first...we need her. I need her." Levi says nothing to this, but his grip loosens. _Mikasa was right. _Seconds later Eren loses consciousness. This snaps Levi out of any sorrow that he was feeling.

"Eren!" He shakes the brown hair boy, hoping to see those green eyes open again. He hears footsteps coming down the stairs. He looks over to see Hange approaching. When she sees the gruesome scene she runs to them, sliding to her knees.

"What happened?" Her eyes are full of panic as she checks his pulse.

"He used a lot of blood trying to free more of Annie. I don't know why he isn't healing..."

"He must have exhausted himself trying not to change. It probably takes a lot of mental and physical concentration. We should be glad he is unconscious and not bursting through the ceiling."

Levi silently agrees with her as she gets up and runs to get first aid. Three minutes later, Hange quickly returns. Levi doesn't even want to know how she got it so quickly. Frankly he doesn't care. She starts treating the worst of the cuts in Eren's hand and Levi holds Eren close to him. "I don't care," he whispers. "I don't care if you have feelings for her, I'm not going to let you slip away from me that easily. Even if I have to tie you up to keep you away from her." Hange inconspicuously studies this part of her leader that she has never seen before. His eyes look the same but his words hold a compassion that are a different part of him. Emotion is in every syllable.

"Idiot," Eren moans. Levi's eyes widen and he grabs the half titans hand. "Ouch."

"Sorry."

"I don't feel anything for her. I just want to know why she did it. Why she killed our friends and caused us so much pain. What were her reasons. Just that before I pay her back."

"Eren..."

"I don't have feelings for anyone but you and I don't ever want you thinking otherwise." Levi doesn't speak. His lungs won't catch enough oxygen to let him. "Oh," Eren smiles playfully, "and if you're going to tie me up, be gentle."

Levi leans in and pecks a kiss on his lips. "No promises."

"Ouch!" Eren flinches from the sudden shock of pain in his hand.

"Sorry!" Hange yells after pulling the bandages too tight from the surprise of the two men affection. It touched her, but surprised her more. She had theorized that the two admired one another but she would have never imagined it was to this extent.

When she has completely bandaged Eren he stands up with the support of Levi. "Thanks Hange."

"No problem but you owe me a titan now."

"I'll think about it." At that last exchange the two make their way back to the house.

"So what did you do today?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Killed a few titans."

"So you went without me. How many is a few?"

"19."

Eren's eyes widen in disbelief. "You killed 19 titans in one day. You must have really been bothered."

He looks at the ground, thinking about how much he couldn't focus. "I didn't mean to upset you. I wasn't saying that you were the reason my thinking is off, I just..."

"Stop apologizing. It isn't your style. Besides, whether you said it or not, I _have_ been distracting you. I'll be sure to be more self conscious now. It..."

Levi steps in front of him and grabs his shirt. "You don't even know how torn apart I was today. If I wasn't slicing a titan, I was thinking about you. Worried about you. I'm more distracted if you aren't around. Just... just...dammit." He looks off to the side when he feels tears forming.

Eren smiles sincerely and simply hugs Levi into a tight embrace. "I love you," Eren whispers. He feels Levi relax a bit and put his face more into his shoulder.

"Wow," a voice says in the shadows. "I wasn't expecting to see that." Both of them release one another and are immediately put on the defensive, swiveling to where they heard the voice. Erwin steps into the light with an expectant grin. "Have I been locked away for that long, Levi?"

**LLL- Sorry for the spelling errors and things of that sort. You know how these things go. I just don't edit. I couldn't think of that nickname, or extra name Levi is given in the anime... It's really bothering me. t Its not Rivelle, not Ackerman. The other one! **

**Levi- a disgrace.**

**LLL- then tell me what it is!**

**Levi- if you don't already know it you don't deserve to know!**

**LLL- OK. Review please.**


	10. 4 Days

**LLL- Yo, I'm in school right now. I'll proabably start here and finish at home.**

**Eren-I've never been to school.**

**LLL- Lucky**

**Eren- Titans destroyed it**

**LLL- Oh... Well... hmm. I don't own Attack on Titan**

* * *

_**Warning! SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE MANGA OR JUST DIDN'T KNOW. CONTAINS CONTENT THAT IS NOT YET INTRODUCED IN THE ANIME!**_

Levi straightens is posture and calms himself but Eren stays defensive. "Erwin," Levi says, clear relief showing in his voice, "what are you doing out?"

"You know I have my ways Lance." Erwin walks up to Levi and places his hand on his head. "I see you have yours as well." The blonde man looks at Eren with a hunch in his eyebrow. Eren says nothing, somewhat uncomfortable and not liking the look of Erwin's hand on Levi's head.

The shorter male brushes his hand off. "Shut up."

"This explains your behavior the other day. It's a relief, I thought you were mad at me."

"I was," he mumbles, looking at his old friend with those expressionless eyes.

"But you aren't now. Right?"

Just as Erwin says this the three hear footsteps. He grabs Levi's wrist and Levi snatches Eren just before he is yanked into the darkened alley. All three stay silent as two watch soldier walk past them.

"So Erwin escaped his cell."

"That Scouting Regiment Cheif?" One of them asks.

"Yep."

"Please, you expect me to believe he escaped on his own. One of his scouting buddies helped him get out. There's no doubt about it. Those guys don't have anything under control, all they do is waste time and lives. I'm surpr.."

The conversation between the two grows fainter and to the point where it can't be heard. It is too dark for anything to be seen but Eren hears Levi release a sigh filled with disappointment.

"Don't worry about them," Erwin comforts. "They are simply the kings dogs who sit around waiting for their lives to be handed to them." Levi grunts without words and walks out of the shadows. Erwin follows close behind him and there is Eren, feeling uneasy by the cheif's presence. As they walk Eren looks into the sky at the peaceful night stars. "Nice, huh?" Eren looks at Erwin who is smiling. "Everything is beautiful. It sucks that in the titan's mercy we live in fear. We can't even take the time to appreciate the world we live in."

"Yeah," Eren agrees to his willful words. Eventually in a thoughtful silence they make their way to the house and into Levi's room.

"Ah," Erwin comments, "so this is where they are keeping you guys."

"It's a step up where they were keeping you," Levi adds. This causes Erwin to laugh. The room is only slightly lit by the moon light outside. Eren sits on the bed and Erwin leans against the wall next to the window.

"I really am curious about the relationship you to have put together but that is not why I'm here and I don't particularly have any ti-aghh..." He lets out a weak cough in the middle of his sentence and Levi steps up, some what concerned.

"Are you alright?" He asks, taking a few more steps forward.

"Yeah.." Erwin uncomfortably clears his throat.

"I'll get you some tea..."

"Hey, Levi. It's not that serious. it's just a cough."

He looks at his boss with narrow eyes and an expressionless face before leaving the room. Eren is slightly uncomfortable about Levi's behavior after being caught by Erwin. Slowly, not trying to be too obvious he looks up at Erwin. He looks out of the window in deep thought. He is a tall man, at least 6'1" maybe 2. His blue eyes nearly glow in the night light and compliment his neat blond hair perfectly. His figure is quite built and there isn't a flaw in any of his features. The man is completely perfect. There is no way that Eren can beat that. He sighs from the defeated thought of losing Levi.

"Eren," Erwin says, not turning his head from out of the window.

"Yes sir."

"You can drop the formalities. We're friends."

"Right."

"Oh... Sorry about your hand, of course. I wasn't in my right mind."

"It's Ok. I'm a titan. I heal quickly."

"That's exactly why I shouldn't have done it."

"Really," Eren mumbles, turning his head when Erwin finally turns to make eye contact, "It's ok. It's no big deal."

"Eren..."

"Yes?"

"Are you going to look at a commanding officer when he is talking to you?"

Eren glares at Erwin with a fire in his eyes. "What the hell was the 'drop the formalities' about?"

"I don't have anything with Levi." Erwin mumbles with a slight smile.

"You sure d... Wait what?"

"After seeing you two I can tell that you guys have something special. Something I want details about later, but that's beside the point. I could tell the entire time that you were quite, how should I put this? uneasy, while we walking."

"I don't see what point you are making."

"I'm saying I approve."

"What?" Eren is exceptionally confused now.

"I brought Levi into the Scouting Regiment. I've always watched over him. I'm practically his guardian."

"And you're telling me that you approve of me... being with him." Eren takes consideration in his word choice.

"Yes."

"Thank you?" The next minute is very awkward for Eren but somehow he is more comfortable then he previously was. Erwin had taught him a lot as well in the past. He is a good person to look up to and suddenly Eren feels like quite an idiot. "Sorry my assumptions were rash... I shouldn't have..."

"He really is taking a long time," Erwin says. "He was getting water right?"

"Tea.."

"Still shouldn't take this long."

Eren realizes that he is right. It has been well past 5 minutes. Both of them make a dash out of the room and down stairs. In the kitchen they see a cup of water on the table and the front door wide open. Eren is close behind Erwin as he runs outside. "We need to split up." Erwin puts out a red flare. "Let it off when you find him and I'll do the same." At that he takes off running.

The first place Eren can think to go is the underground prison where Annie is being kept. He is met with the scene of Hange sitting happily next to an unconscious female. There is only a little bit of crystal left on Annie. "Hange! What happened?"

"I left," she says happily.

"On purpose?"

"No! I had to pee!"

"Where is Levi?" Eren asks frantically, brushing off her carelessness.

"Levi? I don't know. Is something wrong?" Before he is able to even hear the rest of the question he is up the stairs again. When outside he looks around in circles but sees nothing but tall buildings blocking his way. He walks and leans against a wall, breathing hard. He can't seem to steady his thoughts. That's when he remembers Erwin telling him something in the past about not using his titan to get everything done. An idea pops into his head. 'Maybe I can use my titan senses without turning into a titan.' He slightly slits his thumb and sends himself into deep thought. 'The only reason titans can pinpoint humans so well his because of our sense of smell. C'mon. Levi. Levi. Where are you?' That's when he smells it. Blood. He can't be too sure if it is Levi but it's all he's got and the strongest scent he can catch.

Without further hesitation he heads to the wall. When he gets to the wall and sees nothing, he knows that Levi is on the other side. He does all he can to focus on the smartest choice to make without panicking. Being that he doesn't know how much time he has, he runs to equip himself with a 3DMG. At the gates are two soldiers from the survey corps.

"It's past curfew. Where do you think you are going with that 3DMG on?"

"I need to get out! The captain of the Scouting Regiment is outside of those gates and injured."

"There's nothing we can do about that. When the gates are closed for the day, they are closed. There are hundreds of titans out there that still have not been cleared out after the fixing of Wall Rose."

Eren huffs, still trying to keep his titan under control. Without speaking another word to these men he walks out of their eye shot and uses his 3DMG to scale the wall. Eventually he is on top. In a near nose dive he runs down the wall and uses his gear to land safely.

On the ground he flares his own senses while at the same time trying to look out for titans a few meters away from him. Finally he gets a clear path and follows it. He finds himself at a tall building with an ancient clock on it. Right in the center, on the ground, Levi is tied up and covered in cuts. Kneeling down in front of him is Reiner.

"...I'm going to do the same thing to you." Eren catches him in mid sentence. Reiner stands and kicks Levi across the face. Blood runs out his mouth and Eren covers his own mouth, holding himself from shouting aloud.

Levi looks up at him with that usual, haunting, blank glare. "Why does being a Titan make people suck dicks?"

Reiner kicks his face again and he falls to the side. The titan is debating the best course of action to take without killing them both. Slowly Levi raises his head, catching sight of Eren around the corner and their eyes connect. The captain shakes his head slightly so Eren can see but not Reiner. Eren can read the intensity in his eyes, but the blood covering Levi's face blocks his judgement. Eren finally decides his course and dips back around the corner, out of Levi's sight.

The first thing he does is shoot off the red flare given to him by Erwin. The red mist flies well above the height of the wall and he knows that this will attract the attention of more than just Erwin but surely the chief already knew this himself upon departure. Assuming Reiner also saw this, Eren flies around the other side of the building in a speed astonishing to even himself. There Levi is alone and badly injured. Eren uses the blades on his 3DMG to cut the ropes on Levi.

With a lot of strength he lifts his leader off of the ground and hits a blind sprint. "I told you to leave," Levi grunts.

"Who would I be to leave my partner behind?"

"Partner?"

"Don't like it? Fine, boyfriend."

"Partner is fine."

"That's what I thought," Eren smiles, happy to feel Levi in his arms and alive. They duck inside of a building with a gaping whole in the wall. In a rush Eren removes his 3DMG. "Here, take this." He hands it over to the bloodied male.

"What? Why are you giving me this?"

"What do you mean why? We are on the wrong side of the wall in the middle of the night with titans everywhere. Now take the damn thing. You need it more than I do."

Levi listens to this, snatching the gear. He silently admires the way Eren takes charge and keeps on a straight head in such a dire situation. Just as he is finishing the latches a large crash is heard and they see feet next to them. Without a seconds hesitation Eren tears the skin on his thumb with his teeth and rips into his titan form. Levi looks up at the large titan masses. The titan they know as The Armored Titan stands across from Eren. For the first time in a very lengthy period of time, Levi is surprised. He had expected Reiner to be a titan but never the one that destroyed Wall Maria. The Armored Titan, one of the main ones that started all of this shit. In a rush to get The Armored Titan as far away from Levi as possible, Eren goes for the kill, tackling Reiner yards away into a building. They both tumble. Suddenly, Levi sees titans approaching that hadn't been around the entire time since he'd been tied up. In a rush to make Eren's job easier, Levi starts taking out the titans. He takes out one that about 10 meters tall.

Looking back he sees two Abnormals and a 5 meter class titan. Making haste he goes towards them, hearing another crash behind him from the battle of the shifters. It takes all of his control not to turn and check to see if Eren is alright, but he knows already how tricky Deviants are. Taking your eyes off of them for a split second can mean your life. "Personal feelings come last on the battle field," he reminds himself. Unexpectedly, when the Abnormal reaches him, it runs straight past him. The wind from his speed simply brushes Levi's hair. Rearranging his moves, he takes out the 5 meter class titan. As soon as he turns around one of the abnormals have caught Eren off guard and rammed him into more buildings.

Levi jets towards them and Reiner catches sight of him. The Armored Titan smiles and readies himself to strike when the time is right. Before that action can even be carried out, Eren is upon him, the deviant already taken care of with a smashed in head. The second deviant is now taking aim for Eren but Levi sweeps in and takes out a chunk of his neck. The leader nearly floats past Eren and yells, "I got your back! Don't worry about me! Just watch your neck and take that guy out-ughhhh!" As he lets out that last word he is hit by Reiner, who has stood up with surprising speed. Levi collides with a building and falls to the ground.

For a brief second that feels like days, Eren looks at the still body. _'Levi..' _A new fire kindles in those glowing green eyes and he tackles Reiner. They crash through 5 buildings and into a few titans. Reiner rolls him over and he takes a brutal blow to the face. While looking into the sky he sees 3 red flares and one green flare fire into the sky. His worries lift slightly as he realizes that finally, they aren't alone. He kicks Reiner off. It didn't take him long to realize that they are similar when it comes to healing, therefore, the fight isn't moving very fast. Either way, all Eren wants to do is get Levi to safety.

Erwin cuts through the air, followed by Armin, Mikasa, Connie, Jean, Sasha, Ymir and Hange. Mikasa and Armin are given the job to both check on Eren and if necessary, protect him. Hange and Erwin look for Levi while Connie, Jean, Ymir and Sasha guard the surrounding perimeter for them. Finally Levi is spotted on the ground next to a completely destroyed building. Erwin grabs him and shakes him. "Wake up!"

"Don't do that!" Hange yells. "Are you trying to kill him?"

"Of course not but we won't last long if he is unconscious. There aren't many stable buildings around to shelter ourselves."

Hange does a double take before grabbing Levi's shoulders and shaking him. "Wake up!"

He moves a bit. "Maybe some water?" Erwin suggests. "But where would we get it?"

"I can spit on him."

"If you spit on me, you will not live to see another titan," the captain groans weakly.

"Levi, oh thank the gods." Erwin sighs. Levi tries to sit up. "Stop, you're injured."

"And we'll be dead if I don't get up." With the help of both of his friend he gets to his feet. "Who else is here?"

"The whole lot," Hange says happily.

"No," he whispers. His heart jumps from worry at the thought of losing any of them. After a few steps he notices that the only physical pain he really feels is in his ankle again. He's done it before. Erwin takes out a green flare and shoots it off. Within a matter of minutes the entire group is swinging towards him with a purpose in each push of air. Levi takes note of everyone. "Where is Mikasa and Armin?"

"Where we are going. Watching Eren."

"Good." Levi starts walking.

"Good, nothing. You're heading back inside the wall with Sasha," Erwin demands

The petite captain huffs a laugh. "Over my dead body." With that he takes off, swinging onto whatever building that is still standing to the location where the last crash occurred. The others are close behind. When Eren is in his sights Levi takes out two Deviants that are on top of him while dodging the swinging arm of Reiner. At the same time the others take **Attack On** The Armored **Titan. **He cautiously covers his neck, unable to actually pinpoint where each hit is coming from. Eren crashes into Reiner, who is badly beaten up again. While he is on the ground everyone heads in for another strike.

Eren's movements are brought to a standstill. Seeing everyone there and fighting gives him higher hopes. Then he sees Levi and all of his mind is completely distracted. His guard is down and Reiner notices the concentration laps. There he goes in for the kill, slicing Eren's neck with all of his mite.

Mikasa sees the attack and lands. "Errrennnnn!"

Levi, taking out two other titans, hears the scream and turns, only to see his Titan collapse. Levi's heart stops and he takes off towards him, seeing Petra flash before his eyes. Just after Reiner's hand makes contact Hange is baring down on Reiner's neck with her swords. Right off the bat she knows that they didn't go deep enough to kill. There is a strong burst of steam that blocks everyone's view and knocks Hange through the air.

Quick thinking, as usual, Jean catches her. "I gotcha." The two land on the ground in a tumble. When the threat of Reiner suddenly disappears, all eyes go to Eren. He has a deep gash in the back of his neck. Levi is on his shoulder, kneeling weakly onto one knee.

"Eren," he whispers. "Wake up." There is no rise and fall of the Titan's chest. Levi looks back at the group. "Go look for Reiner."

Erwin steps up. "Levi, he's gone. Looking for him when it's this dark, in this kind of environment is a suicide mission. We need to leave."

"You guys can go but I'm staying here until Eren comes to."

"And if he doesn't?"

"I'm staying," Levi states with a shaky voice.

"You need to leave him!"

"I can't! I'm... I'm not strong enough." Levi looks down at Eren. He contemplates cutting him out like he did last time, but that was a hunch and extremely risky. Doing so again might be more damaging. Jean and Connie swing off, taking out two titans that are getting closer, returning only seconds later. They are killing like real scout regiment soldiers. "Eren, you've got to come through." Levi's deep voice rings out over everyone. Still no response. Everyone else watches as their sliced up leader falls to his knees, tears forming in his hard and narrow eyes. "Eren. Don't let it consume you. Don't let it take you.. Don't leave me." Levi bends over, punching the down. The first reaction from the others is surprise and then Erwin puts his fist to his chest in salute. Everyone follows, showing their utmost respect. "No... I... I love you," he grunts silently. He then sits up, no longer caring. "Wake up! I love you."

Apparently the voice made it through because steam forms and seconds later Eren pops out like a new born man. Levi catches him and yanks him out, dragging him across the vaporizing body of his titan. They slide down the body to the ground with a thump. The group all run to the two and for minutes, Levi doesn't move. He simply embraces Eren.

"Levi," Erwin says, "we need to get him out of here. He is badly injured." Levi looks up only to see a lengthy slit running down Eren's back. Together, over a span of hours the group dodges and kill titans, heading back to the wall on foot in the darkened night.

Arriving back to the gate, Erwin throws Eren his back and with difficulty lifts him over the wall. Levi is too injured to do so himself but he stays next to the blonde chief the entire time. They land on the other side without being noticed. Despite this, there are multiple soldiers scouring everywhere, the outside battle not going unnoticed.

In an infirmary everyone sits, beat up and tired. Levi holds Eren's hand.

"So," Armin says, being the first in hours to actually speak. "Reiner is the armored titan?" He pauses for a few seconds. "Eren and I talked to him and Berthold when we were still training. He told us how scared he was when the titans came. He helped Eren when we were having trouble with the 3DMG... But he was the one who actually caused the human race so much pain." When they can see the sun rising Connie stands up and stretches his aching body. He is the first to even move since arriving back within the gates.

"It's been a while since I've worked like that. Felt good..." Suddenly he becomes more serious. "Lance Corporal Levi." Their leader looks up at him and he also drags the attention of everyone else. "We all know you to be a strong soldier but yesterday was the best display of strength I have ever witnessed, sir." Connie salutes. "Thank you. Rest well." Levi's eyes are wide with surprise. Everyone else salutes behind him. This is a huge change in attitude from the usual happy and over hyperactive boy that Levi is used to seeing. With that they walk out, one after another.

Soon, only Levi, Eren, and Erwin are left. Erwin smiles and places a hand on Levi's head. "I think that means they accept your relationship." Levi doesn't respond and Erwin grabs his arm to pull him up. Levi doesn't move.

"What." His voice is full of exhaustion and relief.

"You need to rest. The doctor said he'll be fine. Now, it's your turn to heal. You want to be nice and refreshed when he wakes right?" Levi stands up without words and Erwin smiles. "Quite _The Reluctant Hero _you are." Still no sound comes out of his mouth. Levi washes his body, looking observantly at the bruises and possible internal bleeding. He is glad to see them. These scars are the reason Eren is alive now. Or maybe it isn't that. These are the reason Eren is hurt.

When he has washed, he lays in an infirmary bed and drifts away.

After a peaceful slumber he wakes. Sunlight shines brightly into the room. He looks to his right and then his left. His eyes are greeted with Eren sitting, asleep and holding onto his hand. Levi brings the hand to his lips and kisses it. Eren groans and shifts a little, opening his eyes. When he sees Levi's eyes open his own snap wide and he lunges onto him. Levi wraps his arms around Eren. "I heard you," Eren says, tears in his eyes.

"Heard me do what?"

"You said 'I love you'."

Levi looks off to the side. "No I didn't."

Eren kisses him on the lips. "Sure."He recedes.

"What time is it?" Levi realizes he is extremely weak.

"It's around noon."

"Good, I didn't sleep too long."

"What?" Confusion strikes Eren's face and then uncertainty. "Levi, you've been out for almost 4 days..."

"Four... days?"

**LLL- This was by far the longest chapter**

**Eren- Awesome!**

**LLL- Thank you sooooo much to everyone who reviews. It means the world to me. Now this chapter I really badly need reviews because it took forever and is my favorite. Let me know what you think!**


	11. Family

**LLL- This might be the last chapter you guys. I do take requests and thank you "Askermask" for review that previous chapter. It really gave me a push. I was questioning if it was even good.**

**Levi- She doesn't own SNK**

**LLL- Hey! I wasn't done.**

**Levi- I don't care. Watch out for her spelling and grammar errors. **

Levi sits up quickly in a panic. "Four days. There's no way. That can't be righ-uhnnnn." A sharp pain surges through his abdomen and a sudden sickness flushes over him. He lays back down and Eren rests his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't strain yourself. You really need to rest."

"Rest?! I've been resting for 4 freakin days."

"Almost," Eren specifies. He stands up and stretches. "Wait here, I'll be back." Eren walks out of the room. Levi lays in the bed and stares at the ceiling. Never has he felt so useless. He's too tired to even clean and it doesn't take a doctor to notice that. His thoughts wonder to the events that occurred before he fell into the near coma. Reiner is the Armored Titan. Erwin is out of prison. Eren was badly injured. And he confessed his love for Eren in front of everyone.

"Ok~~~," Eren hums, returning with a wooden cart.

"The hell is that?"

"Food," Eren smiles.

"Oh, right." Levi gets a better look at the cart and sees an extensive array of food that is relaively hard to obtain. There is meat, break, rice, fruit, water, tea, milk, and even sweets that are only within the very inner walls. "What is all of this?"

"Well you haven't had much of anything to eat in the past few days so you need to regenerate."

"I never eat and that's not what I meant. Like where did all of this come from. I'm not paying for it."

"Don't worry about it. It's covered."

"By who."

"Just shut up and eat," Eren tells him. Levi sits up slightly in his bed and grabs a piece of the expense looking sliced meat.

"So tell me," he starts between chews, "What's been happening?"

Eren's chipper face suddenly turns into something more serious, shadows in his expression. "Reiner got away. He was looked for but no where to be found. About 50 soldiers from the survey corps were lost."

"Why the hell were the survey corps looking for him to begin with? They probably didn't even make it far enough to look in the right place."

"The Scouting Legion is under close surveillance of the military police. We can't even lift an arm without be questioned."

"What? Why are those dogs on our backs?"

"We are being accused of conspiring against the king and all of humanity. It wasn't long before everyone found out about what happened. Chief Erwin was caught and sentenced to death." Levi chokes on his food and almost falls out of the bed trying to get up. "Calm down! He's fine now!" Levi freezes in his tracks, adrenaline already pumping. Any pain he was feeling has suddenly disappeared. "He told the council that he tried to warn them about Reiner weeks ago but they hadn't listened. Erwin explained to them that without him they are as good as dead. Of course they didn't take well to this but after losing over 50 men simply _looking_ for Reiner, they dropped the sentence. It was easy to say that they knew we wouldn't willingly operate without him."

Levi relaxes back in the bed, relief and pain rushing back over him. "Good."

Eren sighs. "You really care about him, don't you?"

Levi looks up to see Eren looking off to the side, suddenly becoming very interested in something on the floor. "He got me off the streets. It was somewhat against my will but I can't say it wasn't one of the best things that has happened to me."

"Oh..."

"But still, it's not the best thing that has happened to me," Levi grunts, somewhat stubbornly, sticking a piece of sweet bread in his mouth. Eren looks at him with wide eyes but doesn't comment on it. Instead he keeps conversation serious.

"Annie is free."

Levi can't even say anything. So much has happened. All he does is nod.

"We can't get her to talk."

"Where is she?"

"In the same prison."

"She can't escape can she?"

"No... Armin designed the chains she is being kept in. There's no way she can get out, but we can't get her to talk and she won't eat. Hange is afraid she'll die."

"She's a titan," Levi states, "she shouldn't need food, right? Titans lived without eating humans for centuries."

"And you call me an idiot," Eren replies with a stale face. "Titan or not, we are still human. We need to be nourished as well as any other human. You know titans eat us right? Have you ever been eaten by a titan?"

"Uhm, no..."

"Well I have! Like 3 times. It's not fun!" Eren pouts.

"Sorry," Levi mumbles, sticking more food in his mouth. He politely chews before speaking again. I forgot you two are alike."

"Hmph, I'm nothing like her."

"Thank the gods." Levi eats more food.

"Is it good?"

Levi looks at Eren in a still silence before picking up a piece of meat and bread. He holds it up into the air. "Here try some. It's good." The gesture looks strange, unlike Levi, but Eren doesn't complain. He leans forward and a devious smirk goes to his face. He opens his mouth and takes the food, along with half of Levi's finger. The leaders eyes widen at the sudden warm, softness of the inside of Eren's mouth and the naughty look he gives him. Slowly the half titan slides his fingers out.

Levi looks at them and then back at Eren. "That was disgusting," he states. "Hot. But disgusting." Eren can't help but laugh at his reaction as he wipes his fingers off.

"You can only hate it but so much."

"Not very pleasant."

"That leaves room for experimenting." Eren whispers.

Levi raises an eyebrow at him. "What?"

Eren leans forward, caressing Levi's face. "I wonder how much it takes to get a neat freak like you to think dirty."

The teasing tone Eren's voice holds makes Levi's heart skip a beat, but he keeps his cool. Not literally, his body is on fire. He looks around Eren to the food cart and goes to grab a piece of fruit. The brown haired male stops his hand and Levi sends him a curious glare. Eren picks up a slice of green fruit. "Is this what you were reaching for?" He smiles."You want it, you need to come and get it." Eren places the fruit on his tongue. Levi looks into the teasing male's green eyes and he realizes that the fruit isn't at all what he wants.

Levi wraps both arms around Eren, bringing him down forcefully into a longing kiss. Somewhere in the lust the fruit disappears but Levi doesn't stop there. Eren releases a moan when Levi's hands start exploring his body. He finds his way under the half titan's shirt, hands roaming along his skin. It isn't until he reaches Eren's back that he comes to a sudden halt. The half dead Titan form flashes before Levi's eyes. He has completely frozen, fingers touch the bandages that cover the slit. When Eren pulls back he sees a tear running down Levi's face.

"What's wrong?" Worry is written all over his face.

Eventually Levi finds the breath to talk. "I almost lost you."

Eren smiles, sitting on the side of the bed. "But you didn't. I'm here now." Eren grabs his hand and knits their fingers together. "And I'm not going anywhere without you."

There is a gasp at the door and the two look back. Standing there is Connie and Mikasa. "Levi is awake!" The hyper male runs towards the bed. Levi quickly lets go of Eren's hand and he steps back. Connie falls on Levi into a hug. "We were worried! How do you feel?"

"I was fine until a few seconds ago."

Connie stands with a wide smile across his face. He looks back. "Hey Mikasa, go tell the others that Levi woke up." She raises an eyebrow and shrugs her shoulder before leaving the room again. Levi releases a deep sigh, not exactly looking forward to extensive company. "You've missed so much. It's good, you probably wouldn't exploded. Mikasa spilled sweetened tea all over the floor it was sticky for hours... no maybe days. And then in your room..."

"UGhashgahgHH!" Eren coughs out an odd noise.

Connie looks back at him and then at Levi. "It was like a huge av..."

"UGHHHGHshutupAGGH," Eren gags out.

Connie gazes at him yet again. "Dude you should really get that checked out."

"Just get out." Eren walks to him and pushes.

"Huh?" The shaved head boy looks confused at first, then a smile spreads across his face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was disturbing something, wasn't I?" He puts his hands up in defense. "Sorry, I'll give you two some time." He slowly slips out, bouncing his eyebrows knowingly.

Levi holds a confused expression. "What the hell is wrong with that brat?" Eren wears a shy smile and Levi tilts his head. "The hell is wrong with you?"

"Well, apparently you confessed your love for me in a teary rage in front of everyone."

Levi's face reddens exceptionally and Eren's cocky smile is now understandable. He sits on the bed and Levi pushes him. "Get off."

Eren ricochets back to the bed. "I want to hear you say it."

Levi looks off to the side as if he is aggravated. In reality he thinks the way Eren is acting is kind of cute but of course he'd never admit it. "I already did."

"When I was half dead and covered in titan muscle," Eren huffs, grabbing Levi's hand.

"It saved your life."

"Eren tilts his head considerably. "Yeah. It did, didn't it. It was weird. It's kind of hard to explain. I felt like something was pulling me. Something was calling me, telling me not to fall just yet. I think it was you."

'It's my fault you were in that position to begin with."

"What do you mean?"

Levi looks Eren directly in his eyes. "I saw Reiner walk past the window that night. When I ran outside he saw me. I could have ran back to alert you guys, like I should have but I thought I could handle him on my own and I chased him. When he turned a corner I followed and he hit me on my neck just as I rounded it." Levi lets out a deep sigh. "None of that would have happened if I had just thought first and not gotten captured.

Eren looks somewhat angry now. "In no way was that your fault! If had come and got us then you would have lost him."

"OK! I didn't lose him, but instead he knocked me out and I endangered the entire Scouting Regiment. Reiner got away, Erwin was capture and you were nearly killed! What good came out of that?"

"You finally showed us your Real Strength, Lance," a voice says at the door. Eren and Levi look back to see the whole lot standing at the door. "Not once that entire night had you worried about your own life. You put everyone before yourself. I know for sure that if it had been anyone else injured you would not have left them behind."

"Sure you wouldn't have told me that you love me," Connie adds jokingly, "but you wouldn't have left me. That I know."

"Yeah man, so stop beating yourself up about it," Jean says.

"We would never blame you for anything." Mikasa mumbles. "We're in this forever. Besides, we're the closest thing to family any of us have got left."

Levi stares at them before rolling his eyes. Without showing it he is touched beyond all compare. They stand they as if they are expecting something. He sighs brashly. "Thank you."

Now they stand in silence... Eren clears his throat a little. "Uhm, guys. Do you mind?" For a second they hold confused expressions and then they turn awkward, speaking at one time. They nearly fall over each other trying to leave the room. Eren laughs when they are finally gone. "See they care. We're in this together."

"They're insane," Levi grumbles

"Aren't we all?"

Levi yanks Eren down into an unexpected kiss. He pulls back only a little, just enough so that their noses are still together. "Damn right we are."

"When we are out of here, we'll kill some titans. Take em all out."

Levi pecks another kiss. "Lets stay here longer. You look good when you talk like that."

"Because you love me."

Levi huffs. "Yeah. Sure whatever."

Eren sits up. "I'm not doing anything until you say it!"

"Fine! I do!"

Eren leans in. "You do what?"

Levi looks off. "Love you," he says in a quiet and stubborn grumble.

Eren hops on the bed laughing and kisses him on the forehead. "I know you do."

"Brat."

**_THE END_**

**LLL- yep, this is the last chapter. If people want more chapters then just review and I'll comply but this felt like an OK stopping point. I could easily add more chpters but ya know. Gotta stop at one point or another. When I write I don't think, it just happens as I go so that is why I have so many spelling and grammar errors. Sorry!**

**Hange- Thanks for reviewing Askermask! She was very happy. Especially since you were the only person to review chapter 10. She appreciates it tons.**


	12. Ackerman

**LLL- so we've had a request for another chapter from mmt99 and dreamcatcher511. So i did an extra some-some**

**Hange- COOL, DO I MARRY A HALF TITAN?**

**LLL- Uhm, no Hange...**

**Hange- Aw... why?**

**LLL- Because I don't own AOT/SNK**

As the day passes and Levi starts to eat a little more, his energy returns. Eren lays in the bed, sleeping, while Levi puts his clothes on. There is a knock at the door and he turns around to see Mikasa standing in the door way. "Oh, hey," he greets.

"Hi," she states, but after that she says nothing.

He looks back down at his shirt as he buttons it. "Need something?"

She looks over at Eren. 'I'm not surprised he is tired. He's been sitting next to you ever since he woke up."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she mumbles. "He was pretty worried." Levi nods at this, looking back at her, then moving to his pants. "Uhm. I'm glad you're ok."

He looks up at her with a side glance from buckling his belt. "Really?"

She walks more into the room. "Yeah... When you went to sleep and didn't wake up the next day, your heart rate was so slow that the doctor thought you were dead. Eren stayed here..."

"So basically you're saying that you're glad I'm Ok because Eren is OK?"

"No, I'm saying that if you die they'll put me in your spot," she states bitterly. He chokes out a laugh at her dark humor and she smiles as well. "I loved Eren, you know." This kills the light mood a bit. "I promised his mom that I wouldn't let him get himself killed." She rubs the red scarf around her neck.

"Oh. Why do you always where that?" He points to the fabric around her neck. "It doesn't match and I'm sure it's filthy."

"Eren gave it to me the day my parents were killed and he saved my life."

"Oh. You two have quite the history."

"Yes, but despite that there is obviously no chance for me. All I really want is for Eren to be happy and with you that is fine. Not to mention you're not too bad a guy."

"Thanks?"

"Erwin," Mikasa says, leaning against the wall now, "ya'll are pretty close."

"Why?"

"He talked to Eren. Apparently Eren was jealous of him at one point or another. The chief said that you two have always been close."

"Tch, he told you that?"

"Yeah," she confirms. "Is he lying?"

"Well, it's complicated. There was a time when I wanted him dead. After a while I realized in order to survive, I had no choice but to trust him."

"Sounds bothersome."

"I got used to it."

Mikasa walks to the door but before leaving she says, "We can't find Ymir."

Levi looks up but she is gone. "Who the hell is Ymir?" There is a shift behind him and he turns, looking at the bed. Eren has sat up and he looks blankly into space. "Oh, hi... how long have you been awake?"

"Mikasa... she.. she loved me?"

"You really are dense, aren't you?" Levi sneers.

"I had no idea." His face is distraught.

"I don't know how you could've missed it. Everyone else knew."

He rubs his face with his hands.

Mikasa walks along the walk way, looking into the clear morning sky. The air is clean and blows its abnormal path. The wind within the walls never seems to follow a specific path. The height of the wall changes the way the breeze probably should be blown. As she walks down the thin walkway her thoughts roam frantically through her head. _When we returned... Ymir was gone. I wonder if she got killed. I didn't like her anyway but the Survey Corps said they didn't find a body. That doesn't mean anything. Titans don't leave leftovers... No. Ymir isn't that easy.._

She shakes her head, rejumbling the thoughts. It isn't until she does this that she sees Erwin approaching her. He smiles. "Did you see him?"

"Yeah. He's alright. Levi is about to leave now. Eren was alseep."

"Ah. So how do you feel about their relationship?"

"I don't."

Erwin nods at this.

"What about you?" Mikasa shoots back.

"I'm proud for Levi."

"Doesn't sound to me like you guys have the best past."

"What makes you figure?" His cool smile gradually fades.

"Levi told me of how he once wanted to kill you."

Erwin releases a bitter laugh. "He just didn't know at the time that I was helping him."

"Did he ask for your help?"

"I got him off of the streets."

"Or you robbed him of his home." Mikasa retorts.

Erwin looks into the air, taking a deep breath. "He has a new family here. He's happy..."

"You didn't even know him when you stole him did you?"

"I knew exactly who he was. Levi Ackerman. A little brat on the streets who'd be a benefit to mankind."

Mikasa's breath freezes in her throat. For a few seconds she is sure her mind is playing tricks on her and she heard him wrong. "Ackerman?"

He notices the sudden dryness in her throat "Yes. Something wrong?"

"N..No. It just sounded familiar is all."

"Familiar? Well it is a…" Erwin hesitates for a second, "German name of our race. Yes, it's Ger.."

"Swedish," Mikasa corrects. Erwin raises both of his eyebrows but she doesn't take the time to entertain him and walks away before he can respond.

She walks, thoughts scrambled. Eventually she makes it to the house. The inside is empty and she sits at the table with wide and focused eyes. She can't help but replay the name in her head until she makes sense of it. _Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman_. She shakes her head frantically and ruffles her hair hoping to rearrange the chaos in her head. _Did I have a brother? No… My father wasn't like that. He could be a cousin. Or an uncle maybe? No… He's not that old.. How old is Levi…. Maybe he…._

"Mikasa!"

She nearly jumps out of her seat at the sound of her name. She looks up to see Eren at the door. She raises her eyebrows at the urgency in his voice. In an instinctual panic she stands up. "What's wrong."

He is surprised by her seriousness and realizes that maybe he had overdone the entrance. "Oh, it's nothing bad."

She gives him a spectically annoyed look before sitting back down in her seat. "What is it?"

"Do you want anything?"

The question is so odd that she becomes suspicious. "What?"

"Is there anything I can get for you. Maybe some bread or maybe a cat?"

She gets the idea that something is dangerously wrong with him. "Eren, go get some more rest."

"No," he laughs. Even though she has settled on the fact that Eren is Levi's that smile still makes her heart rate increase. "You've done a lot for me. Saving my life and everything. I guess I don't show you enough appreciation."

She looks to the side, feeling somewhat guilty that he is feeling guilty. "You saved me first. I repay the favor with everything that I am."

His smile disappears and he sits across from her."You don't have to do that."

"Well I am so either accept it or deal with it." She is annoyed at him for this short time. It is moments like this when she wishes he knew.

He looks at the table top with a sorrowful smile "I'm sorry. I was so blind to how much you cared." He grabs her hand and her emotions reveal themselves. Sadness floods over her face at his words. "You listened to me talking about Levi and you said you were proud of it and I was too stupid to see that I was hurting you…."

"What?" She gasps. "Where did you get that from?"

He rubs the back of his head. "I kind of overheard you and Levi he knew."

"Oh, no. " Mikasa grabs his one hand with both of her hands as if she is trying to absorb his sadness.

"I'm so heartless.. I just…" Before he can get out another word she smacks him across the face. Jean walks down the stairs, seeing the last action.

"You have one more time to down yourself before I…. I….. damn." She stops talking and gives herself a few seconds to put her angry thoughts to the side before saying them aloud.

"Uhm, Mikasa…" Jean starts to talk. Mikasa shoots him a death glare and he flinches. "I'll ask later." He turns around quickly and runs up the stairs. As he ascends she hears him say, "wow she really is like Levi."

Mikasa shakes her head and looks back at Eren. "Whatever you heard disregard it…"

"But…"

"Eren! Will you just listen to me for once?!" His eyes widen and she realizes the shocking resemblance in her voice and Eren's mom just before she'd died.

He looks down at the table. "I'm sorry. I'll listen from now on."

"No.. no. I shouldn't have said that."

"Mikasa, it's OK!" He stands up, "All I wanted to say is that I'm sorry. You've always been there for me and when the time comes, you come before anyone. You're the only Real sibling I've got." With that he walks up the stairs and Mikasa stands, pushing the chair back forcefully. She is much more worried about Eren being upset rather then herself. She walks outside into the crisp morning air. The sun is shining too bright as it normally does and simply adds to her annoyance. There is no reason the world should look so beautiful when the human race is nearing extinction.

She carries herself to a storage room and equips 3DMG. When she gets this upset with herself she prefers to take her anger out on titans before she hurts a person. For a reason unknown she finds herself going down to the prison where Annie is being held.

Mikasa stands in front of the blonde with a dissatisfied look drawn on her face. Annie's feet and hands are chained to the wall. Each one of her fingers are separated in an individual trap. It was assumed a while back that the only way for her to turn into a Titan was by blooding her fingers. "Still not talking, are you?"

Annie glares at her with those icy blue eyes and the only thing she can see is death. The death that is her titan form. Mikasa takes out her swords and slices Annie's cheek in one swift movement. "Why are you here? Why did you turn on us? How long have you been a titan?" No response. Mikasa runs another slit over her shoulder and the female grunts but the same thing happens as usual. After a few seconds she heals herself. Mikasa goes for another swing when the sound of colliding metal echoes off of the walls.

She looks over to see Levi has blocked her attack with his own blade. "She won't talk but that doesn't mean you use her as a human practice dummy."

"She isn't human and besides," Mikasa looks back at her. "What other use is she?"

"She's just as much human as Eren and we won't know if you kill her…."

"Eren is nothing like her." Mikasa points her sword at his neck, narrowing her eyes.

"Last time I checked, Eren could shift into a titan. At least that much they have in common"

Mikasa looks at him with a glare. "What's your last name?"

"Ackerman."

She huffs out a deep breath before speaking. "So is mine."

He looks off to the side. "I know."

**LLL- Yes so here is the extra but the thing about me is that writing is natural. I could go on forever. Stopping points are just the hard ones. Thanks for letting me know that another chapter was wanted in the reviews. I appreciate it. Thanks for the advice. I take it seriously...**


	13. A Piece of Him

**LLL- I just read the last chapter to the AOT manga and all i gotta say is that Levi is the biggest ass-wipe ever. But he has his reasons and I love him. **

**Levi- Gross**

**LLL- Why wont you notice me senpai?**

**Levi- Because you don't own AOT/SNK. Excuse spelling and grammar please.**

Mikasa tilts her head at him curiously. "What do you mean 'you know'?"

"I'm the captain of the scouting legion. You don't think I'd know the soldiers part of it. I know you inside and out."

"If you know me the way Erwin claims he knew you, I think you should reevaluate."

"And there you go, bringing up Erwin again."

"He talks to me a lot."

"I assume he's the one who told you my last name. I was waiting to see when you'd find out."

"What are you to me?"

"How should I know?" He grunts, shrugging his shoulders. "I hadn't known about you until you joined. Japanese Swedish?"

"And what are you, German Swedish?"

"That doesn't matter. You're the one that's one of a kind."

"And we're related."

The two hear a sigh come from Annie. "Quite the family reunion."

They both look at her, the anger coming back to Mikasa. She points her sword at the blond titan again and Levi rolls his eyes. "I don't care what you do to her. Just make sure she lives through it. I came here looking for Eren. Have you seen him?"

That's when she recalls the run in she'd had with him only a few minutes ago. It's the reason she is here. Primarily to clear her head. "Y...yeah. He's at the house. Maybe in his room."

Levi sighs, crossing his arms. "I already looked there. He wasn't around. Did something happen?"

"No."

"You've known Eren longer than me so you know that he is an idiot. I can't seem to understand why the things he does still surprises you."

"You're lying," she mumbles. He looks at her with curiously raised eyebrows. "He surprises you right. He loves you. Not me. That didn't come as a surprise to you?"

"It did. I still doesn't see how that is a lie?"

"You said you don't understand and you understand perfectly well why I'm this way towards him. If he were to suddenly leave you for another person, what would you do?"

"I'd kill whoever he's with."

"That doesn't sound very productive," she mumbles to his reply.

"But it is. If Eren isn't by my side it's because he's been taken away from me against his will."

"You got a huge head on your shoulders. You don't think he'd leave you?"

"Why would he do that?" Levi's expression is plain and serious.

"You're joking, right?"

"I find myself to be quite likable," he mutters.

"According to~~~?"

"Me," he answers. He turns his attention to Annie. "You'll see how many people like me after tomorrow."

"What happens tomorrow?"

"I get a shot at her."

"You'll have to kill me," Annie hisses.

"Or cut you, and watch you heal. And cut you again. And watch you heal. And repeat until you talk."

"I'm not surprised you two are of the same sick blood." Her dead eyes look to the side. "Sorry to disappoint you but she's already tried that."

Levi looks at Mikasa and she shrugs. "It became tedious. She just won't talk."

"Have we found Reiner?" Levi asks.

"What?" Annie gasps, quickly shutting her mouth, accidently letting it escape.

"Is something wrong?" Levi asks. "You don't know what happened, do you" Annie looks stubbornly at the stone ground, clearly wanting to know what is going outside of the prison. "I'll tell you. But you need to tell me what you know. Everything."

Annie nods, lips closed tight.

"OK then. We found that..."

"Captain," Mikasa interrupts. "You're not really going to tell her, are you?"

"Why not? What could she possibly do with the information? Besides, she now owes me information and if she doesn't provide her end then I will kill her. She's no use to us if she won't talk. Luckily she is a titan. Now I won't feel guilty for killing a human." He turns his attention back to Annie. "Reiner turned out to be..."

"LEVI!"

He turns around again, tired of being interrupted. "What?"

"It's Eren!"

The petite man now becomes more alert, all of his attention on Hange. She is out of breath, obviously running to him "What's wrong?"

"He's been arrested by military police."

"Where is he?"

"The same place Erwin was."

Just as Levi is starting to walk off Hange grabs his arm. "You can't just go to the prison and get him."

"Just watch me!"

"No, you can't. Levi, I know a small part of your emotions has opened up but you need to think logically. If you go down there in a homicidal rage to rescue Eren, you will be arrested and the Survey Corps will be shut down."

"She's right," Mikasa adds. "Eren always gets himself into trouble. There must be an easier way to get him out of it." She looks at Hange. "Does Erwin know yet?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it. I just didn't tell him personally."

Levi sighs brashly and starts to walk out. Hange tries to stop him, grabbing his hand. He snatches away from her. "I won't do anything rash." Mikasa grabs his hand next and he glares at her. Before he can growl a debate, she places a red piece of fabric in his hand. "The hell is this?"

"It's a piece of this scarf that I'm wearing. You know Eren gave it to me. This piece came off when I was outside of Wall Rose, helping with the clean up. At first I was going to get it sewn back on..."

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"It's a part of Eren..."

"It's more a part of you," he interrupts.

"Look at it as you please. Besides, I owe you my life anyway. You've saved me once already and injured yourself because of my mistake..."

"Finally you've realized," he mumbles.

"I've always known," she grunts. "I said I was sorry."

"I get it so stop bringing it up and just be sure not to make the same damn mistake again." He looks at the scarf and squeezes it in his hand. "Thank You."

With that he walks out, leaving Hange and Mikasa in the prison with Annie. "Why the hell are you smiling?" Mikasa asks, addressing the blonde half titan.

"Eren," she whispers. "Lance Corporal Levi has a weakness. He better hope his enemies don't find out. Better yet, both you have the same weakness. Kill 3 birds with one stone."

"Or you'll get killed by three stones."

"Mikasa, stay calm, we need her alive."

She doesn't say anything to the commander and starts up the stairs. She is stopped by another person descending the stone stairs. She is face to face with Bertholdt. He towers above her, much taller. She steps back a few steps and Hange looks up from Annie, to him

"Oh! Hi Bertoldt! What brings you here?"

"Oh," he mumbles, "Nothing.. I just wanted to see her. See how things were progressing."

At these words Mikasa's attention is brought to him. "What? Why would you want to check on her?"

He looks confused. "It's just..."

"You know," she interrupts, "it's nothing personal but the last person down here said those same words and ended up being the Armored Titan that destroyed the wall. You and Reiner were good friends, right?"

Bertoldt sees the position that he's in and becomes extremely frightened and defensive. "Yes, but I didn't know he was a titan. I swear. I just came down here hoping to find answers for some reason. The Scouting Regiment has been in such a strange position lately."

"You're worried of course," Hange states with a shaky smile "Mikasa no need to go making assumptions right off the bat."

Mikasa shrugs her shoulders now, ignoring the glare shared between Annie and Bertoldt. With swiftness, she leaves out. The afternoon air outside is warm and stuffy as if they are trapped in a plastic bag. Normally in a situation like this, she'd be in a heated rush to rescue Eren but she knows that he is in good hands with Levi is getting him. It takes one last worry off of her shoulders. His safety is almost guaranteed with Levi. The Lance is one force to reckon with."

At this thought, she sees something on the ground in her peripheral vision. She looks down and there lies a deep red piece of fabric. Mikasa bends to one knee and picks up the piece of scarf she'd given Levi. She shakes her head dissatisfied Her first thought is that he'd already abandoned it. Quickly, what she knows about him denies this. "No... He appreciated this, he wouldn't have left it here on purpose... Unless.."

Her eyes snap open with alarmed realization and she runs to the house. There Armin sits and Mikasa approaches him. "Where is Chief Erwin?"

Armin is surprised by her alertness. "Uhm, upstairs in Levi's room last time I checked." She doesn't waist any time explaining things to him. She heads straight to Levi's room where Erwin stands, looking out of the window. He looks towards the door, hearing her footsteps ascend the stairs long before she actually enters.

She runs in the room with a panic that Erwin isn't satisfied to see. "Levi and Eren are in trouble!"

**LLL- In all seriousness, in the last few chapters someone pointed out to me that I made a huge mistake. Whenever I used the name Survey Corps, I meant Garrison. I had a mind slip, forgetting that Survey Corps, Scouting Regiment, and Scouting Legion are all the same thing. I'm REALLY REALLY sorry about that.**

**Levi- Review.**

**LLL- Oh yeah, almost forgot about that. Thank you to all of those who review. I love them soo much.**  
**.**


	14. Scarred For Life

**LLL- Muahahaha, another chapter because my writing doesn't really stop unless you cut off my hands**

**Mikasa- that can be arranged**

**LLL- If you do that how will I write?**

**Mikasa- It doesn't matter. It's not like you actually own SNK or anything.**

Erwin looks at her seriously. "Excuse me?"

She holds the scarlet fabric up to his face. "I gave this to Levi and I just found it on the ground outside. He was going to get Eren before he left me. There's no way he'd just leave it on purpose. This was Eren's. The Military Police must have him."

Erwin tilts his head at her. "So you're telling me that Levi..." She nods. "Has been captured..." She nods again. "By the Military Police?" Her final nod is followed by the booming laughter of Erwin. She looks confused at this and when he catches his breath he speaks again. "I don't think you're incorrect about Levi being with the military police, but this is Levi we are talking about. You don't know his past like I do but I'll just hint to you that there is no way in hell the Military Police could handle him if he really fought. We're talking about a street kid who kills titans for a living. Do you really think they could 'capture' him."

"Ok _chief, _cut to the chase."

"Levi went willingly with the Military Police."

"Why would he do that?" Mikasa asks, still confused on the matter.

"If they capture Levi, they'd no undoubtedly put him in the same cell as Eren since he is related to Eren in reason such as why they need him."

"That's something really specific for you to be so sure about," Mikasa grumbles, still uncertain of the matter.

"Well what other reason would you expect? Personally I think he dropped the scarf knowing exactly what you'd do."

"You lost me again," she rolls her eyes.

"He knew I'd find out about the scarf. He simply wants us to know where he is. Being that he let himself get caught means that he wanted time. We'll pick them up later."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"After being with Levi for a certain amount of time you learn his ways. Go ask Hange and I guarantee you she'll give you the same answer as I."

Mikasa simply nods considerably at this looking out of the window. Erwin smiles at her admiringly as she things.

* * *

Eren paces up and down his cell, looking around for the millionth time to see if there is a way to escape. All there is in the small space is a single bed. There is a lonely torch on a wall emitting the only light in the prison. Suddenly he hears footsteps and looks towards the bars. First he sees two Military Police, then Levi and then two more Military police. 'Oh no,' Eren thinks. 'They got him too.' They shuffle through the keys to open the prison gates and let Levi in. Eren ways his odds of being able to crash through the doors in the small window of time they are open. He makes eye contact with Levi and sees him give a slight shake of his head. Although this confuses him, Eren takes a step or two back.

When the gate is open, he notices the odd way that Levi is extremely compliant. He doesn't not put up the slightest fight. Still, one of the police shove him inside, obviously with hopes that he'd stumble. Instead the Military Policeman himself falls backwards. His colleagues stare at him curiously and he tries to redeem himself through speech. "Don't try anything funny! There are guards at every corner." With that, they walk out of sight.

Levi doesn't look at Eren. He simply leans against the wall and stares at the ceiling. "I remember this place... This is the first time we met. When you woke up after moving the bolder to stopper Wall Rose." Eren looks around curiously, realizing that he is right. He hadn't noticed it until now.

"You're right..."

"Of course I am."

"How'd they catch you?"

"They didn't."

Eren narrows his eyes, thoughts rambling. "Uhm?"

"Stop trying to think," Levi states. "It looks painful."

Eren glances to the side, not happy. "You're here to save me, aren't you?"

Levi sees the angry look in Eren's eyes. It's clear he is mad at himself. "Not necessarily."

"I'm tired of needing to be saved by everyone else." The flame from the torch dances in the reflection of his green eyes. Levi smirks at an oh-so too cliche thought. _Eren looks cute when he's angry. _The second Eren takes his eyes off of the torch Levi is in front of him. The shorter man looks up into his eyes with a hotness that makes Eren's heart leap.

"Stop feeling bad for yourself, you little brat."

"I see you're back to normal," Eren mumbles. He turns his head away again despite it being nearly impossible to look away with how close Levi is. The leader snatches Eren's face back towards him with his hands.

"I'm tired of being emotionally weak but look what you fucking do to me. You're going to learn who is always in charge here..."

"Does this count for when you're shedding tears over me?" Eren jokes. Levi throws Eren 4 feet to the bed. The half titan's feet don't even touch the floor.

"Yes. It does." Levi walks over to the bed and effortlessly strips out of his shirt. "And you won't forget."

Eren's eyes widen. "Wait... is that why you're here?" His emotions are being torn to pieces. Part of him is happy, angry, confused, sad, offended while at the same time, in love. Levi pushes him down onto his back and crawls atop of him.

The captain looks down at him with those scary, narrow eyes. "Yeah. Basically. When I saw the Military Police earlier, my first thought was to beat them senselessly into the ground because one of them grabbed my arm, not to mention they were most likely the same people who took you. Then I figured they'd throw me in the same cell as you because they are already overflowing with criminals, not to mention they are idiots."

"What if they hadn't?"

"I would have beaten them senseless and then left."

"Sooo, how are we going to get out?"

Levi places his entire hand over Eren's mouth and bends down to kiss his forehead. "Stop underestimating me, brat." Eren shakes his hand off, eyes watering. Levi is surprised by this action. "What's wrong with you?"

"You're really going back to how you used to be. I'm happy," Eren sniffles.

Levi rolls his eyes. "You're too soft. No point in wasting time worrying about useless matters. You're mine. Simple as that. It's a new part of my life. No point in making it a problem."

"So you're saying you love me?"

"I didn't say that." Eren pouts at Levi's words and stubbornly turns his head. Levi pulls his face forcefully to look up at him again. "Look at me."

Eren sighs. "So you came here..."

"To ravage you," Levi growls tenderly. His expression doesn't show the slightest bit of sincerity. It is actually quite frightening but Eren has taught himself to tell the difference between Levi's threats and love. Before Eren can think to spit out more words in reply, Levi has taken off his shirt. The half titan sits up in the process and the two find themselves tangled in a deep kiss. Levi has his arms around Eren's neck. Eren has his hands on the bed, holding them up. He pulls back again.

"What about the guards?"

"Fuck the guards." Levi kisses him deeply again, pushing him down into the bed. Eren again shakes out of the kiss, making Levi impatient. His facial expression is somewhat panicked.

"Hold on! Does this mean I'm on the bottom?"

"Well of course."

"No! No way. Why can't you be on the bottom?"

"Who saves who all the time?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Eren protests, slowly losing the battle.

"If I'm always the one to save your ass, then at least once I should be the one to destroy it."

Eren's eyes go wide and his voice high. "Destroy?"

Levi sits up. "Well if you don't want me to..."

"No," Eren interrupts him breathless. "No... It's OK."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I won't hold back."

"I heal faster then you," he breaths out.

This makes Levi squint his eyes. "Are you really doing this out of consideration for me? You don't think I can handle you? WHY YOU..."

Eren stops his words with a kiss and looks him in the eyes as he unbuckles the captain's pants. "Stop being so damned stubborn all the time."

He pushes Eren into the bed again and goes to work on his pants. "I'll do as I damn well please." When Eren pants are off he kisses him yet again, more softly. "I'll be gentle," he whispers.

**(gonna cut this one out. Might add it in a separate chapter if demand appeals *wink wink*)**

~Many moans, tears, and physical interactions later~

Erwin heads into the prison entrance with Mikasa. It had taken him hours to get the head of the Military Police to agree for the release of Eren and Levi. It started off with discussion of the disappearance of Ymir and the dire need of Levi and Eren if she and Reiner were to be found. It ended with getting the man drunk to the point he couldn't sit up straight in his chair. Mikasa stood and watched the entire thing.

She has noticed the recent trend of events. If Levi isn't around, she is Erwin's right hand. So she is in on everything that is happening. She has also come to figure out that she can't seem to dislike him. He gets the job done no matter the circumstances. She looks at him. _'If only you weren't so freaking anno-aghhhh.'_ Not paying attention, she misses the last step into the prison and falls forward. She closes her eyes, ready to role and prevent impact as she does in training.

Instead, she is caught and dreads to open her eyes because she knows exactly what caught her. "You alright?" She eventually opens them, only to see a very concerned Chief.

She pulls away from him, standing up straight. "Yes sir, I just lost my footing."

"Oh OK, well pay better attention, you could get hurt."

She nods and they walk on. They come upon a corner. Standing at the corner is a prison guard. He is stiff and his face is brick red. His fellow military police wave their hand and ask his condition. He is stale, still not replying and barely breathing.

Erwin walks on. "It looks like something scared him." Mikasa follows and that is when they both see something that they wish they'd missed. Erwin smiles and Mikasa gasps, throwing her hand over her mouth at the two naked guys, lying asleep atop one another. The small rag given to prisoners to sleep covers their delegates.

"Is that blood?" Mikasa gags, unable to hold her stomach. She walks back around the corner and Erwin leans against the wall, amusement still on his face.

"Or he saw something that scarred him for life. Levi you've always been the daring one. I didn't expect any less."

**LLL- whoaaaaaaaa. Reviewwwwww. **

**Levi- You've got some nerve**

**LLL- Haha well apparently so do you...**

**Levi- You will die early**

**LLL- As long as it's by your hands. ^_~**


End file.
